


Seeing Stars (Koujaku x Male!Reader)

by bonebagroyalty



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Sex, Angst, Clubbing, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Game Spoilers, M/M, Minor Sexual Violence, Minor Violence, Noiz Being an Asshole, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rave, Rhyme & Ribstiez, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Trip and Virus Are Assholes, bigger assholes than noiz, koujaku is trying his best, like waaaaaaay too much exposition to sex ratio, lots of fighting, not enough for archive warnings but like imma mention that, there is mild noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: After losing most of your memory you find yourself living with Aoba via Tai-san's hospitality. Aboa decides to introduce you to some of his friends in town. One Rib leader catches your eye - Koujaku, Benishigure's leader and apparently an excellent hairdressers.Aoba on the other hand is just too dang popular and seems to have a never ending stream of friends and things he "forgot" to tell you about including a very annoying bf named Noiz who had the hots for you as well. Time goes on and some past secrets get Scratched up to the surfaces including the life you and Aoba used to live, who exactly are Virus and Trip, and dark tails form Koujaku's past that come back to haunt him.I made this because there's never any good male!reader x anyone ever and I'm tired of it.Also I really like dmmd and it's about time I wrote a fanfic for it.Major game spoilers if you've only seen the anime!





	1. Starting

**Author's Note:**

> Playlists that go with this fic:  
> [Koujaku (chill eastern inspired music)](https://8tracks.com/bonebagroyalty/good-morning)  
> [Sly Blue (loud rave music)](https://8tracks.com/bonebagroyalty/challenge-me)  
> [Noiz (loud rave music/ electronica)](https://8tracks.com/bonebagroyalty/too-much-noiz)

A freak accident and a good friend had resulted in you living with Aoba. A young guy with a bad senesce of fashion and blue mullet. He was bizarre looking but oddly attractive. You were living with him and his granny, Tai-San. You had previously lost your memory whilst traveling to the island due to some transportation disaster. The people you were supposed to be spending the time with has perished to their misfortune. You called up the first name on your coil after being released from the hospital. It seemed that Aoba and you had gone way back so he was more than willing to offer you a place to stay.

*  
Ren barked and liked your face. You rubbed your eyes realizing it was Saturday. You gently pat Ren's head. The small navy blue pomeranian dog was Aoba's allmate. He was a very cute one even though he was an older model. You smelt something good cooking in the kitchen. Aoba descended the stairs.  
"Oi! (Y/n)!? Are you awake? I'm introducing you to my friends today, remember?" Aoba asked. He picked Ren off of your chest and carried him to the kitchen. You got up and walked into the kitchen behind them. Tai was already cooking.  
"Help me set the table," Aoba said and you did.  
"So you're going to let my grandson drag you around town by your hair again today," tai asked you.  
"Granny he said he wanted to meet the others!" Aoba practically spit out his eggs. You just laughed.  
"I DID agree to go," you said shoveling some food into your mouth.  
"Suit yourself, the better you find other people to spend time with," she said with a small scowl. You nodded.  
"So say Aoba who exactly are we doing again today?" You asked.  
"Mmhmm there's Mitsuki, Noize, Trip, Virus, and the old hippo Koujaku," Aoba listed them on his fingers. You nodded in understanding. After breakfast you and Aoba got cleaned out and ready to go out. You gathered up your almate, pistachio, a small and green crow who sat on your shoulder most of the time. You managed to cox him into your bag for the day, which was not an easy task. He and Ren were two peas in a pod luckily.  
"Don't forget to lock the door! Have a good day!" Tai yelled as you and Aoba have her your farewells.


	2. Meeting

Aoba moved at an un-pleasurably quick pace as he dragged you to meet his friend Noiz. You found the guy about had mentioned. He was leaning in a wall outside some shops in the area of town run by the Rib team known as "Dry Juice."

"Hey Noiz!" Aoba called cheerfully to him. Noiz was a tallish blond who's face looked a bit like a hardware store. He was clad in the most gaudy green outfit you had seen that just screamed "rebellious teen."

"What took you," the blond said pushing himself off the side of the building he had been leaning on.

"Sorry I wasn't watching my coil," Aoba laughed. "AH I want you to meet my friend, (y/n)... He's been staying at my place for a while since he ran into complications coming to the island," Aoba introduced you. You gave the cranky blond a slight shy wave and a friendly grin.

"Yo," Noiz said rather sharply to you. He didn't seem to be very talkative or interested. "So that's the dork you were talking about?" Noiz rudely jerked his thumb in your direction.

"Hay!" you have him a look telling him you were offended by his remark.

"Come on Noiz be nice to him," Aoba laughed nervously. You glared at Noiz, something about this punk bothered you. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"Whatever, are we going to go see that movie or what?" Noiz asked. At that very second Aoba got a message on his coil that startled him.

"Who's that?" you asked peeping of the blue haired man's shoulder. It was a text for Mizuki. Aoba opened it with a slight scowl.

"Koujaku stopped in early, do you want to swing by now? It's all cool if you're too busy."

"Should we go?" you asked. You saw Noiz look visibly angry.

"You know what forget it go hang out with your dirty Rib mates," Noiz said rolling his green eyes so far back you saw his irises disappear.

"You can come if you want?" Aoba hopelessly offered. "I'm really sorry Noiz I didn't mean to fall this far behind schedule... I just sort of forgot," Aoba apologized. Noiz shook his head, the pom-poms on his hat flapping about a bit.

"It's whatever, I will catch up later when your friend isn't clinging to you," he said flashing his eyes at you saying "where did Aoba pick you up? The trash?" just with a simple gaze. You had a bit of spite built up against this teenaged lump of attitude. Aoba sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I really am sorry about this," Aoba shrugged it off and turned to you. "Okay let's head off to the Black Needle it's right around here," Aoba said pointing down the road. You nodded. "Bye Noiz," Aoba said walking away, he pointed to his coil and mouthed "I'm sorry call me," as you both headed toward your destination. After a few turns and shops you came to a slightly crowded looking tattoo parlor.

"Is this the place?" you asked reading the sign that said "the Black Needle" over the shop. Aoba nodded and led you through the door. The place was rather quiet for the crowd. The room had a few designs on the wall but mainly there was a bar that a few men and women were sitting at. Everyone looked a bit rugged but rather friendly. Aoba made a b line for the bar where a cheer and tan man was chatting.

"HAAAAY AOBA!" he shouted catching a glimpse of you two. The man had a lot of earrings and a baby blue tear tattoo. All of his clothing was heavily studded and reddish looking.

"Hay Mizuki!" Aoba smiled.

"Is that (y/n)? Mizuki asked nodding his head toward you with a grin.

"Yeah that's me," you said laughing a little. This guy was MUCH more friendly. Aoba chuckled a bit.

"This is Mizuki, he is the team leader of Dry Juice," Aoba explained. "Hay where's the old hippo? You said he was here," Aoba asked. With that nickname you could only imagine some burly old man. You looked around for such a character but nobody matched that description.

"OI KOUJAKU!" Mizuki shouted over your heads at the sofa behind you. The man you saw stand was not at all who you had expected. He excused himself from two woman and made his way to the bar with a marvelous grin plastered on his face. You stared at him as he walked buy. He had long, glossy, black hair that covered half of his handsome face. There was a gash over the bridge of his nose and he had many scars from what you saw. The man was clad in a bright red kimono. The floral pattern and modifications on his sleeves told you it was a woman's kimono. Additionally he had a very large sword on his back and an array of tattoos from what you saw on his exposed chest.

"(y/n)?" Somebody snapped you back to reality and you realized you had been gawking.

"S-sorry," you said rubbing the back of your head.

"Like I was saying this is Koujaku," Aoba said motioning to the man in the kimono. He extended a hand and you took it. He gave you a firm and polite hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you, (y/n)," he said with a deep and comforting voice. You noticed he had deep crimson eyes. After knowing Aoba you shouldn't be surprised by abnormal coloring... but this threw you a little off. You released his muscular hand.

"I'm surprised to see you here so early? Did you not have a lot of work today at the salon?" Aoba asked. This handsome and tough looking chap was a hairdresser?

"Ah you know how I work. I was far too existed to meet up with you two to get anything done," Koujaku gave a slightly inviting grin. Aoba just shook his head.

"You idiot," he grumbled.

"Yo you guys want anything to drink?" Mizuki asked. All three of you said yes in harmony. Koujaku slid onto the stool next you you. This gesture made you slightly nervous for some reason. "Here we go! It's on the house," Mizuki said with a bit of a laugh sliding you all shot glasses filled with alcohol. Koujaku looked at his and swirled it around before taking a sip. You followed suit enjoying the warm burning sensation.

"So (y/n) why don't you tell us a little about yourself," Koujaku asked with a rather friendly tone.

"AH that's a bit of an issue, I was coming to the island to visit Aoba when I ended up getting into an accident and I lost a bulk of my memories," you explained. Both men clad in red listened to you intently. "I know very little about what's really up. I do know one thing though, this island seems rather fun," you finally said. Happily at this point Pistachio had decided to peep out of you bad and hop up onto your shoulder.

"You're forgetting me!" he cawed at you. 

"Haha yeah this is my allmate Pistachio," you said gently tapping the green crow's beak. He cawed and playfully nipped your ere. Suddenly a high and nasally voice came from Koujaku's pocket. 

"Hay is that another bird I heard??" A red finch type bird hopped out of Koujaku's pocket. 

"Hay there," Pistachio said cocking his head to the side. 

"Yo!" The finch tweeted happily.

"This is my allmate, Beni," Koujaku said cheerfully letting the little red bird sit on one his long fingers. Pistachio hopped down your arm and sat on your wrist that was resting on the counter. Both birds happily inspected each other. You realized Koujaku's smile never faltered for a second, amazing. 

"Looks like they already get along," Aoba said finishing his drink.


	3. Rib

You finished your own drink. Beni and Pistachio were getting along surprisingly well. While on the other hand, you had to keep reminding yourself that it was impolite to stair. Even if the man in front of you looked like some sort of ancient God. You snapped yourself out of it.

"Yo so I keep herring the terms Rhyme and Rib being tossed around but I have like no idea what that is," you said to the three guys. Mizuki and Koujaku both nodded their heads.

"Well Rhyme is sort of this online fighting game only it doesn't really do damage to the persons playing it. It's a really competitive thing from what Noiz has shown me," Aoba began to explain. The two other men scoffed at the whole ordeal.

"What about Rib?" You asked thinking that Rhyme sounded a bit like a game for people who pretended to be "hard core." For example you to rely pegged Noiz to be the type of guy who's "hard core."

"Well Rib honestly is nothing like Rhyme. The only similarity is that we both have teams," Mizuki begin explaining.

"Nothing like the sort. In Rib you fight with your fists like a real man should," Koujaku said holding up his free hand in a fist. His knuckles were heavily scarred. He was a team leader if you remembered correctly.

"Well I guessed as much. What's up with the territory stuff?" You asked.

"Well every team is like a gage and we have parts of the city marked off by tag art. Most of us are friendly but sometimes there's a dispute and we brake up a team and take their territory. The team members normally leave their leader and come over to the winning team's side. Dry Juice is one of the biggest teams at the moment," Mizuki boasted a little looking rather proud of himself. "All the teams are distinguished by tattoos. Koujaku is the team leader for Benishigure," Mizuki added.

"We're a rather small team to be fully honest," Koujaku said modestly.

"Rather small? Most people don't even know you lead a Rib team," Aoba accused. Koujaku just gave a hearty laugh.

"As long as my teammates remain loyal U could really care less," he said with a smile. "We are known for being nice guys," he added. Aoba looked less than amused.

"What does the police think about all this stuff?" you asked.

"Oh we make packs with the officers. Rib surprisingly keeps crime rates low. Apart from a fight now and then it's rather a good system," Mizuki said. Rib sounded awfully fun to you for some reason.

"It's a nice system. It's like having a big family," Koujaku said watching Beni and Pistachio who had been holding their own interaction while you were talking. "It gives a sense of security and purpose around here. Not to mention it's safer. No marks like you and Aoba are targets for people," Koujaku explained. Aoba nodded.

"A few weeks back this ass from Bug Bomb tried to snatch my Jelly Brains jacket and threatened to shank me," Aoba said waving one of his glove clad hands.

"It was me who saved your skin," Mizuki snorted. Aoba rolled his eyes.

"I could have taken those guys on," he said a little annoyed. Mizuki was going to protest but somebody called him from the other end of the bar.

"Excuse me I gotta go! It was nice meeting you (y/n)," he said waving farewell.

"Nice meeting you to," you grind and waved him off with the others. The three of you turned back to the bar.

"Okay so how does one get involved in Rib?" you asked Koujaku.

"Well normally somebody gets into a fight, normally a no mark who already knows a team leader. Often it will be a no mark defending territory of one team from another. If the leader gets wind of that they normally ask the no mark to join their team," Koujaku explained. "There's no pressure to join obviously but the offer is always made," He added. You nodded your head trying to make sure you understood. It must have been plain as can be to him but for you it was terribly confusing.

"You're not thinking about joining Rin are you?" Aoba leaned over as if to interrupt you and Koujaku.

"I actually was," you said turning to Aoba. Koujaku let out and airy laugh and Aoba scowled.

"I wouldn't advise it," Aoba said.

"Let the man live! If he wants to try to get into a Rib team let him," Koujaku defended you.

"Shut up Hippo! Neither you or Mizuki have told him the dangers of doing Rib or the fact that there are such things as enemy teams," Aoba said putting a firm hand on your shoulder. He looked genuinely concerned.

"If he can win a fight he can survive Rib, that's why we don't let people join until at least one of our members have seen them fight," Koujaku said tapping the hilt of his sword. Aoba still looked uneasy.

"I swear to god if you go picking fights to get into Rib i will have Granny murder you (y/n)," Aoba groaned. You shook your head.

"I'm sure somebody will pick one with me before too long," You joked. Aoba looked rather unamused by you and Koujaku. It was getting rather late now so the three of you decided to go home. Pistachio peached himself back on your shoulder and Beni plopped himself back in Koujaku's pocket. You and Koujaku exchanged coil contacts. After that you and Aoba were off.


	4. Fisits

The sun had long since gone down. Where did the day go? You remembered Aoba had mentioned meeting two other people but you guessed that they had bailed on him and he didn't feel like bringing it up. You were feeling a little hungry and were about to ask Aoba about food when somebody tapped you on your shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," the person asked. You stopped short, Aoba following. The two of you turned on your heels. "I was interested in your off model allmate," the man said. He had a sly expression and green hair. There was a taller man with red hair. You looked at him confused.

"These are the guys from bug bomb!" Aoba whispered in your ear. You looked a bit worried.

"What's it to ya," you asked nodding your chin up a bit.

"I was wondering if I could see it up close," the guy with green hair said waking up uncomfortably close to you.

"Yo lets get out of here," Aoba said trying to walk away. The man with red hair made a grab for Aoba keeping him from going anywhere.

"Hey! " you yelled, making a move for the man with red hair. The other guy in green gripped your arm keeping you from moving. "Oh no you don't!" you yelled, with your free hand you flew a punch at the man gripping you. "Back the fuck up," you shouted and he released you only to go after you again. You kneed him in the gut. Aoba was struggling with the other guy just as much as you. The man with green hair punched you in the rib cage winding you. Another fist hit your mouth. Your lip sprung up some blood. You landed a kick to the man's knees knocking him off balance. You then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and punched him in the face several times before he managed to shake you off. He pushed you to the ground and before you could get up he started kicking your ribs in. You garbed his foot and tugged him down to the ground with you. You got on top of him and elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose. You heard the other guy fall to the ground and saw him bleeding profusely form his face. You got up and dragged the man up. Pistachio landed on his head and picked himself now disheveled hair. "Don't ever grab me in public," you said looking into his one open eye, the other had already began to swell shut from the back eye. You heard someone clapping and walking up behind you. Koujaku and Mizuki were walking up behind the fight.

"How'd you know we were here?" Aoba asked, copying you and picking up his changer as well.

"You guys are in Dry Juice territory still. Ah man these are the same guys from bug bomb who keep stealing valuable things from people and trying to make a profit on the black mark," Mizuki took the red haired man of Aoba's hands. Koujaku took the guy with green hair and you allmait flew back to your shoulder.

"You boys lean a lesson," Koujaku asked looking rather stearin. The man nodded his head in fear. 

"Let's scram," the guy with red hair said and the both of them wrestled their way free making a break for it. Mizuki shook his head.

"Did you start that fight?" Koujaku asked.

"The guy was making a grab for my allmate," You said in your defense. That was all you had as personal positions went. Without your coil and allmate you'd be royally screwed. "And the other guy made a grab at Aoba," you added. Aoba nodded and caked his neck.

"Yeah to be friar those two were asking for it ," Aoba said. Koujaku raised one of his eyebrows. You wiped some blood from your mouth with the back of your hand. You hated the metallic taste it left. Two hands landed on your shouldered. You looked up at Koujaku who had a looser smile now.

"Would you be interested in joining Benishigure?" He asked both dead serious and rather existed.

"I uh..." you hesitated. Though Rib sounded totally awesome to you you didn't know if you wanted to make that commitment the day you learned about the thing. Mizuki interjected.

"Hay he was on my turf if anything Dry Juice gets first dibs!" Mizuki protested. You opened your mouth and closed it at a loss of words. You didn't even do that good of a job fighting you thought. You looked from Mizuki back to the tall man gripping you . You tried very hard not to stare to deeply into his ruby eyes that seemed to pierce you.

"Back up old man! Let him decide, maybe he doesn't even want to go with you Ribsters," Aoba said walking between you and Koujaku. The taller man crossed his arms and changed form a bright smile to a scowl.

"Well what's it going to be?" Mizuki pressured. You looked back and forth from the two team leaders. Finally something in your gut maid you decide.

"I choose Koujaku. I think Benishigure would be better for me," you said after comparing the two team. Mizuki looked def while on the other hand Koujaku's face lit up.

"Oh wonderful! You won't regret it I promos," Koujaku beamed.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? It's a huge commitment (y/n). You'll have to get a tattoo and everything," Aoba asked nervously. You just laughed. You had a tattoo already, a traditional style one depicting two koi fish in a yin yang symbol.

"That's not that big of a deal," you laughed at Aoba who had completely forgot the tattoo on your shoulder while was well hidden by your clothing. Aoba hesitantly let out and okay. Koujaku clapped you on the shoulder.

"We're going to be holding a meeting for the team so I can introduce you, just message me when your free," Koujaku said offering a warm smile. You gave mildly timid noted and the beautiful man released your shoulder.

"Alright then we'll be off then," Aoba said trying to speed things up. You had just remembered how hungry you were and realized Aoba must have also been staving. It was bad the both of you drank on an empty stomach.


	5. Visitor

You were pleased to eat, bathe and sleep when you got back to Aoba's house. You slept in very late that Sunday morning. Your head hurt like a mother fucker and damn you were sore. You remembered the night prior. You went to wake Pistachio from his sleep mode but her wasn't in sight. There was a lout of sound coming from up the states. You decided to go investigate and slip into Aoba's room. You were surprised when you entered his room. Nobody was in there but you could here a bunch of voices coming from the agar veranda door. You walked out into the morning air. You saw Pistachio, Ren and Beni all sleeping on the ground. Aoba and Koujaku both stopped talking and turned their attention to you. You noticed Koujaku was smoking. 

"What are you doing here?" You asked Koujaku. Fore some reason your heart was pounding at the sight of him being here so casually. 

"Good morning," he smiled at you, blowing smoke out of his nose like he was a dragon. 

"Don't be so rude," Aoba was half serious and gave a wide yawn. You walked in between the two men and leaned your sore body on the handrail. 

"I'm sorry but seriously why are you here Koujaku?" You asked the man in red. He took a long puff of smoke before letting it out with a pleasant but relaxed expression. Something was different about him now he wasn't out in public. 

"I actually visit a lot it's just I've been so busy I haven't dropped in since you got here," he said casually. Knowing now how friendly he and Aoba really were made you feel a bit differently about Koujaku, less intimidated. 

"Anyway how are you feeling? Your face looks a little black and blue," Aoba said pointing to his lip. 

"It does? I don't know my ribs are killing me," you said rubbing your side a little.

"Do you want me to go ask granny for some pain killers? She gave me some when I got up but I gotta say that guy you were fighting was a lot harder on you," Aoba said, his blue eyebrows slightly furrowed. 

"That would be really nice actually," you said at the offer of medicine. Aoba nodded and went back into the house. You were now left alone with Koujaku. That idea made you sweat nervously. What was it about that man that was getting your heart racing so face. You tried your best to act natural and watch him blow smoke. He looked so calm and much less like he was forcing a smile. You wondered why he fronted that so aggressively. 

"Is something the matter?" Koujaku asked turning his attention to you. You realized you were staring. 

"Ah no not really. I'm a little nervous about Rib," you partly lied. It was true you were nervous, but not enough to tell somebody. 

"You know I won't shame you if you change your mind," Koujaku said tapping a little bit of ash over the railing. 

"I don't think I plan on backing out. I'm just concerned with getting along with you and your team," you told him. He gave you a serious look. 

"I'm sure you will fit in," Koujaku side as if he were picking your personality apart mentally. "Aoba was telling me you try to pretend you're not old fashioned, but you really are," he stopped for a moment to take another puff. "Is that true?" He asked. You nodded. 

"Yeah I just try my best to fit in by a lot of this new stuff including the push for newer allmates and stuff really bothers me," you said. You pointed to pistachio. "He's old and off model just like Ren, I got him when I was a kid," you said remembering. Koujaku nodded. He then pointed to your tattoo. 

"Why did you get that I wonder," he asked trying to be polite still. 

"I honestly can't remember but from what I know it's alway bright me luck in the worst of times," you said patting your shoulder. Koujaku gave you a soft look that seemed almost sweet. You shook your head a little and laughed, there was no way you were attracted to this guy you just met. 

"It looks nice. It will look good with my team tag," Koujaku said thoughtfully. The more you looked at the man with ruby eyes the dryer your mouth became. You curse yourself mentally for staring so much. 

"I sure hope so," you said rubbing your shoulder. You laughed to yourself. "It's funny... you're nothing like I imagined," you said mistakenly out loud. 

"How so?" Koujaku asked kindly. You could feel your face begging to heat up. 

"Well Aoba kept calling you 'old hippo' and I was really expecting.... well I wasn't expecting somebody charming or handsome," you realized what you had said after it was too late. You could feel your face growing flush. Koujaku just laughed. 

"I don't know why he calls me that... I'm not that old," he seemed to have not noticed, or pretended to not notice what you had said. He stopped for a moment and dug in one of his pockets until he produced a box of rather fancy looking cigarettes. "Would you like one?" He offered kindly. You nodded and took one. 

"Are you sure these seem rather expensive?" You asked. He shook his head. 

"You're going to be part of my team right? Let me show you a friendly gesture," Koujaku said in a smooth manner. He put the but of his current one out in the ash tray and took a fresh one. "I'm low on matches," he said motioning for you to come closer. He lit his match a lot both of the cigarettes at the same time. You were uncomfortably close to him and you could smell the smoke and cherry blossoms on his clothes. You could see into his dark red eyes, their color possessing you with some other worldly power. You tried not to blush more than you already were. Koujaku drew back and took a long drag. You took a drag from your own and recognized a strangely familiar clove flavor. Aoba returned. 

"So you're smoking again?" He asked you.

"Did I used to smoke a lot?" You asked in able to remember. 

"Dude you were practically a chain smoker," he said. You just shook your head thinking now that was a bad idea. 

"Ah well I'm going to take it slow from now," you said blowing a few rings. 

"You keep an eye on him," Aoba pointed to Koujaku who put his hands up in defense. 

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Koujaku laughed and jokingly landed a light punch to Aoba's arm. Aoba just scoffed. You gave a light laugh to the situation. Still you cursed yourself from being unable to keep the blush in your cheeks down.


	6. Team

A few days after Koujaku had stopped by you went to go join your new rib team. You slowly made your way over to Benishigure's territory. Aoba had opted out of coming with you and decided to go make things up to Noiz. You had dug up your (f/c) kimono from your things for the occasion. You were rather pleased it seemed to be in good condition compared to most of the clothing you owned. 

You were very weary of trying to find your own way without the help of your blue haired friend. Pistachio was actually rather good at finding directions and before not too long you were greeted by paper lanterns and the ever so vibrant tag art of Benishigure. You had been here before but now, in the dusky light, things seemed different to you. It looked almost like the place had been decorated. You eventually made your way through the territory to meat Koujaku and most of his team at the salon. Koujaku owned the building for what you knew. There was a little sign in neat handwriting that said "closed for business purposes today. Please come back tomorrow." You cautiously enter the place. You were greeted with warm chatter and hearty laughter. You saw where people normally waited. There were few couches crammed with men adorned in kimonos. The center of attention shifted from Koujaku to you. 

"Ahh (y/n)! Right on time!" Koujaku beamed and beckoned you to sit with the rest of the men. There was just barely enough room for you to squeeze on the couch betwixt Koujaku and another man with over gown back hair and generally bland features. He introduced himself as Kou. You shook hands. you felt somebody clap a hand on your shoulder. "Are you sure you're ready to be part of our team?" Koujaku asked you, looking rather serious. You nodded looking around. Most of the other men in the room looked to you with baited breath. 

"Yes I'm positive, I really want to do this," you nodded. Many of them erupted with cheers. "Why are you all so existed?" 

"It's a rarity to find new people like us," one of the guys said. 

"Rib is arguably a dying art form," Kou told you. 

"That's bull shit," a blond guy said roiling his eyes. Koujaku just laughed. 

"Now is not the time for this debate. It's time to get you your tattoo. Come onto the back I got the supplies out," Koujaku got up and beckoned you over. You followed close behind as the rest of the gang field in behind you into a back room. It was dimly lit but just enough to be calming. you saw most of the equipment was old style tattoo needles. You gulped a little mentally knowing that slow and steady would hurt a bit more than a modern electric needle. 

"Wait, are you going to do it?" you asked Koujaku. A few of the guys laughed at you. 

"I am the leader? I know what I'm doing," he said putting gloves on. you sat down on the grass mat in front of the raven haired man. If you didn't know Mizuki was a tattoo artist and good friend with him you probably would not have let Koujaku do this. "So where you want this, choose wisely because once I start I can't move it," He lashed a little. Something about his reaction was forced though. 

"Ah I'm trying to finish this sleeve so why not under my shoulder work is?" you asked. He nodded as if he thought that was a wise idea. You removed the top proton of your kimono and let it hang freely. One guy jokingly made the sexy whistle at you. Somebody elbowed him but you and the rest of them laughed. Your yin yang tattoo took up most of your shoulder and upper arm. Koujaku took a tattoo pen and bargain to draw the tag art on your upper arm. 

"It's rare to see no marks with tattoos around here..." one of the guys mentioned sitting by you to watch what was going on. Most of the team was waiting and watching. You had a feeling that doing this the old fashioned way was a test to see just how tough you were. 

"Is it now?" you asked, you didn't turn away from Koujaku, who now looked deep in thought. He was benign extra careful to copy the design exactly. 

"Yes, it's not very common. But then again you are originally from the mainland if I am correct?" Koujaku asked you looking up from his work. Your face was way too close to his again. You could smell that cherry blossom smell he had that tickled your nose.

"Y-yes I am," you managed to get out. 

"Neato!" The blond man exclaimed. 

"Alright this might hurt little more than you're accustomed to," Koujaku said firmly grasping your arm. There was no going back but honestly you really wanted this. Sure it was a flash dissension but this whole idea of Rib was honestly what was getting you going now. Your breath hitched as you felt the sharp pain of the needle being stabbed into your skin. You held out fairly well as he dug the needle in and out, wipe the excess ink and repeated. It was a tedious prices for you to endure, Koujaku to perform, and the rest of the team to reminisces about. After he had finished the black you began to bit your free hand to disburse the pain a little and keep yourself from making a sound. Many of the team almost seemed to be watching you for a sign of weakness. You were determined to proof yourself. After a good long time of pain Koujaku finally leaned back to admire the vibrant colors of your fresh tattoo. It looked absolutely spectacular on your (s/t) skin. 

"Nice work!" You said admiring it a bit as you warped it up properly. 

"Suits you," somebody said. You beamed a bit. The bite mark in your hand was already dissipating. 

"I'm surprised you took that like a man," the blond joked.

"Ah what? You expected me to cry?" you respond in playful but snarky tone. 

"I cried, it's painful shit," another guy said. You just laughed. After that was all warped up everyone returned to the front of the shop for a round of drinks that ended up being toasted to you. You felt a faint blush as the group of men shouted "TO (Y/N)!!!!" all in unison, clinking glasses of Sake. You were in quite a joyous mood as the night came to a close. 

You were the last one to leave that night. As you went to say goodnight to Koujaku he stopped you. Curious, you walked back to where he was sitting. 

"What is it?" you asked him. He motioned for you to sit down next to him. You did so. He pulled out his box of cigarettes.

"Would you like to share another smoke with me?" he asked you. His face was relaxed. Something about you made him seem to not need to force his happiness, this maid you wonder. You tired to not think much of it despite that this man made your mind fry. There was no way you could deny that you were hopelessly falling for that handsome man. Honestly out of all of Aoba's friends this man right here was quite possibly an 11/10 on your scale. The way he was perfectly shaped, and oh god, that long raven hair. Why was he also so nice? And clearly gifted with artistic talent? You mentally screamed as blush crept onto your face. You had nearly forgotten that he was only a few inches from your face as he once again lit both of your cigarettes with one match. You had no control of your thoughts. The scares in his pale skin were somehow in just the right place and instead of being ugly they just made him ten times more attractive. This close you could swear you saw his face was tattooed under that hair of his. You didn't want to ask though seeing he blatantly covered up that portion of his face.

"So what's the reason for this one?" you asked blissfully blowing a puff in the air. Maybe if you acted cool and collected your blush would subside. 

"I was impressed at how well you held up back there. Most guys cry or take breaks. I haven't had anyone on my team who was actual tough enough to go the whole time without a sound," Koujaku said almost dodging the question. Or was he answering it? You were mildly confused. 

"I wont lie, it did hurt like a mother fucker. I think I stuck it out more so to prove myself to you and the others that I'm worth having on the team," you explained tapping some ash into an ashtray. 

"Aoba was right when you said you were stubborn," he laughed heartily to himself. You just shook your head before finishing your smoke. 

"Well I'm going to get going," you said getting up. 

"Hay, (y/n)...." he stopped you again. You turned to face him. It looked like he was trying to make himself say something. After a very long pause he finally spoke up. "If you need anything just give me a call okay?" he said. That was odd, you thought but you nodded with a small tint of red in your cheeks.


	7. Misfortune

"Aoba!!" You yelled the next morning after re wrapping your tattoo. Aoba ran into the bathroom thinking something bad happened.

"What is it!!?" he huffed. You held some of the tap on the warping around the plastic on your arm.

"Help meee~" you wined. He looked disgruntled as could be. He did huff and help you with your arm.

"You look real tough but you're actually a huge baby sometimes," Aoba complained. You just laughed. "So how did things go yesterday?" he asked you.

"Well it went pretty well. I think the team likes me so far. They were all rather nice and everybody seemed quite care free..." you trailed off remembering staying after with Koujaku.

"And? What else?" Aoba pressed knowing there was more you weren't telling him. 

"And... after everyone left Koujaku made me stay for a smoke, before I left he looked like he was going to say something but he just said to call him if I needed anything.... I'm little confused and I think I'm taking a real liking to you friend... like... like liking " you trailed off again now sounding a lot more serious. Aoba personally looked like he went into shock. "Hay! Aoba!! Hay are you listening to me??" you shouted shaking the blue haired boy a little. He shook his head and rapidly blinked his amber orbs. 

"You mean to tell me that idiot... wait you mean like you have a crush on that old hippo?" Aoba asked dumbfounded. You nodded the blush creeping back to your face. Aoba laughed.

"What the fuck man I'm dead serious!" you yelled at him for laughing at you. He was really losing it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just... do you even talk to him that much or are you like some girl falling for that hippo's charms??" Aoba went from laughing to moderately serious. You pulled out your coil where you opened a rather lengthy chat with Koujaku spanning over the time since you traded contacts. Aoba peeped at them looking a little surprised. "You're dead serious about this," he realized. You closed the holographic screen. 

*

You were doing your rounds now. It was sundown and your turn to keep an eye out around Benishigure territory to make sure no funny busyness was up. You felt this was the easiest part of being on the team so far. All you had to do was stroll around looking vaguely engaged while in your kimono. Peace of cake if you asked. 

It was now a few days into you being on the team and things were already going ever so your way. Nobody on your team had a beef with you or even had any sort of disliking toward you. On the other hand you wish you hadn't told Aoba about your growing crush on your team leader, Koujaku. Aoba had been teasing you every waking moment of being near him, witch was getting on your nerves. 

Losing yourself in this train of thought turned out to be quite unfortunate for you. You were unaware they ally you had been passing had two familiar and very unhappy members of Bug Bomb watching you. Almost out of the blue you felt something pull you into the ally, snapping you from your thought about Aoba. Confused, you looked around, ready to fight. 

"The hell you doing here?" you yelled at the one with green hair. The red haired one snorted and snapped his fingers.

"You humiliated us in front of countless people," the guy with green hair snarled. You looked at him confused. More people started appearing in the alley. 

"We want some pay back," the redhead said. You felt your sweat drop and decided to make a run for it only to be met by another group of members, They all slowly the closed around you. Almost instantly punches went flying. You tried to defend yourself but there were too many of them. You hit a guy in the mouth only to have twice the force appalled to you. Elbows collided with your ribs, feet too your knees. You cried in pain as you felt somebody switchblade cut into your chest. Somebody kicked the back of your knees causing you to fall. Before you could get up and keep fighting, POW, somebody knocked your lights out. You knew you went down with barely a fight. Your mind faded in and out until a booming voice jolted you back to a reality.

"Get out of here you rats!" a man shouted over the din. Somebody in a red kimono with a large sword was now guarding you, fighting off a number of the guys. Many of them instantly retreating. Almost as fast as Bug Bomb had knocked you out the man had managed to clear them out. Your could feel yourself bleeding still, several parts of your body were slashed, your wrists hurt from punching so hard. They really came from nowhere. Once the man was sure the others had gone in fear he knelt down by you. There was no way you blurry vision was able to figure out his face. He said something to you but you didn't know what it was so you didn't respond. He said a few more things before you felt your body being scooped up into his arms. He was strong and sturdy, not to mention rather tall. You felt safe so you allowed yourself to pass back out. Unaware of where you would wake up or what had really just happened. The throbbing pain in your body felt numb as you went limp in the larger man's arms.


	8. Crimson

You were very disoriented when you woke up. You were in a dimly lit bedroom, the room seemed to lean toward traditional style home. You were laid on a rather comfortable bed with crimson red sheets. There was somebody in the room over making a bit of a racket. You count really move. You were so sore and could still feel the stings of the cuts in your flesh. You let out a small groan of pain as your host finally made an appearance. Your heart skipped a beat or two. Standing in front of you was non other than Koujaku, holding a first aid kit and looking mildly disheveled. 

"You're awake finally?" he asked in a rather soft tone. 

"Yeah," you huffed out, it was a little hard to push yourself up to sitting position. 

"Can you tell me where you're hurt so I can clean you up?" he asked sweetly sitting next to you on his bed. You felt rather nervous for some reason. You slipped the top of your kimono off revealing several oozing cuts on your chest and on on your left for arm. 

"My wrists, knees and ribs are killing me too but there's no visible injury," you told him as he got out something like antiseptic. You hissed in pain he started cleaning your arm.

"How did you end up being attached by the whole of Bug Bomb?" Koujaku asked while carefully tending to your wounds. He put a bandage on your arm and warped your wrists similarly to the way he had his. 

"I don't know my mind was wondering...ahhh!" He had finished bandaging your arms and moved to the deepest cut on you're just causing you to shout in pain.

"I'm sorry. This is already getting infected," he said carefully thing to avoid making you feel more pain. "Please continue ," he said still focusing on your wounds. 

"Somebody pulled me into the...ahhh... into the alleyway and it was those guys I beat up the other day. They came back with a vengeance and boy oh boy did they hand me my ass. I thought I was going to die," you finished as he used a few butterfly bandages as makeshift stitches. A few more moments of him looking in deep thought and you getting patched up passed. 

"I'm glad I heard the commotion then," he said as he finished up. "You can stay here and rest up for now. You're in fairly bad condition," Koujaku said with light smile that told you he meant well. 

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?" you asked him. 

"Oh no don't worry about it," Koujaku said with a bit of a laugh. 

"Thank you," you said nodding you head a little. You then fell back onto his bed, exhausted. You shut your eyes and let yourself relax, taking Koujaku's hospitality. You wondered why he was being this kind to you. You had a feeling he wouldn't offer his bed to just any of his team mates, so what made you so special? In general Koujaku was often rather nice to you. Unaware of what was going on you fell into some deep sort of half sedated state of exhaustion.

*

"He's asleep right now," was the first thing you heard. Koujaku seemed to be talking to someone on his coil. You had found yourself buried face first in a bundle of red fabric that smells sweetly of cherry blossoms. You choose not to move but instead eavesdrop. 

"I'm so glad you found him, I was worried," you heard Aoba say to Koujaku. 

"I am too..." Koujaku trailed off a bit. 

"Hay yo, Koujaku I should tell you something about him," Aoba said. You were screaming in your head. You knew just exactly where Aoba was going and you could feel your stomach clench. 

"Hmm? What's that? He's not a cereal killer now?" Koujaku practically sung with a chuckle. 

"No you hippo!" Aoba sounded exasperated as if Koujaku had been making a lot of lame jokes already. "You do know he's fallen for your stupid charms right? Like that dude has a major crush on you," Aoba said in his irritated and matter of fact tone. You were expecting to give away you being awake by tensing but to your surprised Koujaku was the one who tensed up (and also the bundle of red fabric your face was buried in). 

"H-has he now?" Koujaku stuttered a little. You could almost feel Aoba's confusion.

"Don't tell me?" Aoba had a moment of realization. "You're the biggest dork in the universe oh my god how do people think you're smooth?" Aoba busted Koujaku. The man you were leaning on just let out his usual hearty laugh which resonated through your skull. 

"Look that's good for us both though," Koujaku said with an audible smile. Aoba just sighed.

"Just bring him back here in one peace eventually," Aoba said sternly as if he were your mother. 

"Don't worry," Koujaku laughed before they both hung up. You then switched your focus to where you were. You were in the bed of a man you fancied. You could feel your cheeks growing warm just thinking about it. Without realizing it you were pressing your face deeper into the fabric around Koujaku's waist. You felt a rough hand on your exposed solder. You tensed up a little. "Are you awake (y/n)?" he asked in a very soft tone that suggested if you were still a sleep he did not want to wake you. You nodded your head which made him laugh again. You lifted your face to see him looking at you. His soft crimson eyes scanning you, you could see a bit of the other half of his face, which was heavily tattooed. His hairstyle suddenly made a lot of seance to you. 

"What is the time?" was all that seemed to come to come out of your mouth, though you wanted to talk about what you had over header, though you were in pain that was all that you could say. 

"It is almost one in the morning," he said in his smooth voice. You knew you weren't going anywhere at this time.

"Ah..." you tried to pull yourself together. "So um... I heard you talking to Aoba just now," you said to him. His eyes widened a little. He looked mildly nervous for a moment before he regained his usual composure.

"Well I'm not going to lie or beat around the bush," Koujaku sighed in his smooth and deep voice. Those ruby eyes of his were staring into your (e/c) ones. "I feel a deep connection to you, (y/n)... I don't know why but as soon as I saw you I knew there was something different about you," Koujaku said. His words were like warm waves crashing over you in turn making your stomach fill with butterflies. You tried to find your words to tell him you shred those feelings. You managed to push yourself to a somewhat upright position leaning against his pillows, now face to face with Koujaku. 

"You know i really do feel the same with you... ," you finally let out feeling like your heart was trying to get out of your rib cage. Koujaku gave you one of his most gorgeous grins. My god that man was something else entirely. You felt like there was a magnet pulling you two closer to each other. You hesitantly moved some of his raven hair out of the way to uncover his tattooed face. There was a dusting of rose blush on his cheeks. One of his slender hands reached carefully toward your face. Koujaku looked a bit worried but mostly compassionate. Without much warning he leaned in for a real kiss. His soft lips collided with yours in a deep kiss. You returned his kiss just as deeply. The smell of cherry blossoms and something like smoke began to permeate your nose. You felt yourself leaning into him as he pulled you closer, your body melting into the red fabric. What a blissful feeling.


	9. Goodmorning

You awoke the next morning to the sound of birds and wind chimes. The cool morning breeze told you that there was a door open near by. Though the bed was still warm it was empty. You sat up with a groan of pain. You looked around the room slowly blinking. Why were you here again? 

Right you had you lights knocked out and were not only tended to by Koujaku but also kissed by him. You rubbed your slightly pink face and decided to get up and inspect the open door. The door was a sliding one off the bedroom that lead to a balcony type aria. The palace looked much more like a micro guardian than anything else. Sitting outside playing with his almate was Koujaku. He was clad in red silk pjs that were open and hanging loosely on him. His hair was untried and brushed out of his face which allowed you to see his tattoos better. He moved his attention to you slowly. 

"How are you feeling today?" He asked rather seriously. You shrugged.

"I'm still in quite some pain," you explained, rubbing the cut in your chest. He moved to you and looked at the cut a little bit. You were distracted however by the large black tattoo that took up half the man's face. It's design was a direct continuation of the tattoo on his body. Much like his scars you'd expect it to detract from his appearance but it did just the opposite. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Koujaku joked. You snickered a little.

"I like the way it looks," you said motioning to your face. Koujaku surprisingly scoffed. You raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't need to flatter me. This design was not my own," Koujaku explained. That only confused you more though explained why he covered it up.

"Can I ask why you have it?" You inquired though not sure you wanted to know. 

"Yakuza... My father was the leader of our clan..." He trailed off. Back on the mainland you were more than familiar with that term.

"It was forced on you and I guess never completed?" You asked thinking about it. 

"No the bastard who tattooed me never got the chance to finish his masterpiece... For reasons I'd like to gloss over if you don't mind," Koujaku was extremely tense so you knew it was in your best intentions to not press on.

"It's quite fine I know enough to understand," you tried to give him a smile. He returned a half smile and then grabbed your arm. You winced in pain having forgotten about your injuries. 

"I think you should have these wounds redressed," he said thoughtfully examining your swollen wrists and bruised knuckles. You just nodded and followed him back into the house. "Have a seat," he waved to his bed. You sat gingerly back on the spot you had been sleeping on. Koujaku was quick to get the first aid kit and slip your kimono off. You couldn't help but blush as his hands brushed against your skin.

"I won't lie. I feel like I've been hit by a van," you said as Koujaku gingerly wrapped your poor wrist.   
"I wouldn't expect you to take on ten guys at once. You're strong but that's a lot of endurance for anyone," Koujaku said in a matter of fact tone. You yelped in pain as he pored antiseptic on your cuts.   
"Ow ow ouch. How on earth did you fend them, ow fuck, off?" You were interrupted by pained sounds.   
"I didn't really fight them. I carry a sword for one and another I'm a Rib leader. Other team members know when to recognize an alpha of a stronger team and hit the road," he told you, being very careful about how he placed the tape and gauze around your arms. 

"I guess that, ahh! Uhg. That makes se-sense," the cut on your chest was the worst part.

"Jeez this is still getting infected," Koujaku scowled at the bright red gash across your left peck.

"That hurts like a little bitch," you said through gritted teeth.

"There might have been something on that guy's knife. Obviously nothing too strong or you'd be dead but still I might have to ask Tai about this," he mumbled as he covered it up. You whined like a little kid.

"I really don't want to go to Aoba's house this much of a mess. I can already hear him. 'I said Rib was dangerous. You shouldn't have rushed into something like that,'" you used your hand to imitate Aoba in a high pitched voice. Koujaku laughed rather deeply at your impression of his best friend. 

"I won't send you back to your mother like this," Koujaku joked. Aoba was very much so a mom friend to you and having it pointed out only made you snicker. "I promised him I'd return you in one peace," he said with a smile. You both laughed a bit more until your eyes met. You very suddenly were held captive in his ruby red orbs. His face was soft and kind to you. You found yourselves leaning in closer. Once again you found your lips meeting his. His soft aroma taking over your senses. One of his hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you in. The other hand on your cheek. You snaked your own arms around his neck. His lips moved slowly and rhythmically with yours. Now in the morning however there was a much more prevalent hunger in his movements. He seemed less cautious, less afraid of how you'd react. You could feel yourself getting lost in that strong yet soft grip of his. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms practically rolling off of the soft lips that were kissing you. You both broke away for air.

"Why don't you pull away?" Koujaku asked you, his lips still brushing yours. 

"Why would I have a reason to?" You inquired, both of you staring at each other still.

"I'm not sure you were fully awake last night," he continued. You looked at him a little confused. 

"Just because I'm a guy it doesn't mean I'm out of my mind for liking you. I know what I like and I know what I want. And I want you," you said with a musky tone of your own that caused some red to dust the larger man's face. You some how managed to push Koujaku back onto his silken sheets with your bruised body. He seemed a bit surprised.

"I believe you," was all he could manage to say.


	10. Silk Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gettin' to some fuckin'

You're body pressed against Koujaku. He seemed rather relaxed under you, waiting for you to make your next move. You were both eager to dive into him but weary all the same due to your injuries. None the less you ignored the pain in your chest. You leaned in and began to kiss the larger man once more. His soft lips moving slowly with yours. It felt like your bodies fit perfectly together. Koujaku ran a hand through your hair as you kissed. You only broke away to take in air. Now and then one of you would make a muffled sound of pleasure. You could feel yourself getting hard just from the sounds that came from Koujaku. You ground your hips into his a little. Koujaku gave a slight smile and gently rolled over so now he was above you. His hair hung around the two of you like a curtain, giving you a better vantage point for seeing his face. He gave you a very genuine and kind smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his ruby eyes glancing to the bandages on your body.

"Yeah," was all you were able to manage. Damn you didn't remember being this easily dominated. Koujaku smiled again before he leaned down to kiss you. His kisses were a bit rougher and more demanding now. You could feel your whole body heating up as his tongue broke into your mouth. He seemed content to explore your hot mouth, winning a slight groan from you. You slid your hands into his silky black hair and absorbed his body heat. Eventually he broke free from kissing your mouth and took to your neck. He was quick to find your sweet spot. The feeling of his warm mouth caused you to let out a little moan. Your eyes widened with surprise at yourself and you slammed the back of your hand over your mouth. Koujaku laughed at your reaction and gently preyed your hand away.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said with a soft expression. You shot your eyes away from his gaze.   
"I can't help i-it. I never make sounds like that," you mumbled.

"Ah, well I like those sounds," Koujaku said in a much lower tone in your ear. It sent chills all the way down your body. Koujaku sat back on his heels which confused you until you realized he was removing his pajama top. "It's kind of hot in here," he remarked. You couldn't help but stare at him. His tattoo added to his incredible physique. He could probably carry you for hours without getting tired. He noticed you were staring like an idiot and smirked a little. "I'm guessing you like what you see?" Koujaku joked. You could feel yourself getting even more embarrassed. You sat yourself up covering you face to hide the fact you now matched the cherry red bed covers. Koujaku gently moved your hands from your face and planted a small kiss on your lips. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I-i don't know... I feel like a twig, I, you, we shouldn't be doing this. You can do so much better I mean you're always surrounded by beautiful women. And we both know I'm not beautiful or a woman," you managed to explain. Koujaku just sighed.

"You're defiantly beautiful don't you doubt that. I'm fully aware you're not a woman, I don't really care about that," Koujaku smile and gave you another kiss that helped your shoulders relax. You could feel his hands fumbling a little bit to untie your kimono. Finally he broke away and took your kimono with him. Leaving you in just your boxer shorts. You gasped a little as the cool morning air met your hot skin. You now leaned into Koujaku kissing him trying to calm your nerves. He yielded to you very easily. You brought your body closer grinding against him. You felt mildly satisfied with yourself as you realized he was growing hard under your movements. You somehow managed to shove your embarrassment down as you won being on top of the beautiful male again. Every sound he made beautifully emanated from his chest. You kissed his jaw, neck, collarbones. All moving slowly to enjoy his breathing. You graced his beautifully sculpted body with your hot mouth until you reached is silky shorts.

"Can I take these off?" You asked, your neck resting on his semi. He shuddered slightly.

"By all means," his voice was very heavy. You yourself were becoming even hotter and bothered yourself. You decided to go for the gusto and pulled his boxers off with the pants in one foul swoop. You're eyes widened with his impressive length. You hadn't done this in a long time you noted to yourself before your grabbed his shaft and placed it in your mouth. You instantly won a groan from him which made you smile to yourself. You continued with less hesitations, occasionally looking up to see, Koujaku was flush with the back of his hand pressed against his mouth. His other hand soon was entwined with your hair. He didn't moan very much but the sounds he made were stupendous. Very suddenly pushed your face all the way down forcing you to deep throat him. He cried out as he released in your mouth. You pulled away and swallowed, impressed with yourself and how easily you made him crumble.

After a few moments Koujaku got up and kissed you forcing you back again. Without warning he tore the remaining clothing from your body. He began to ravage the upper portion of your body with kisses while one hand fumbled around his night stand. You knew what was coming next and could barely contain your excitement. It made Koujaku smirk, seeing you impatiently squirm under him. He finally got a hold of his lube and peeped a few fingers. He slowly slid the first one into you causing an electric shock to jolt through your body. He pushed the second one on causing you to moan again. Louder now you had stopped trying to hide your voice. Both your arms and legs were wrapped around Koujaku as if you were afraid to let him go. After a painfully long seeming prep time Koujaku removed his hand causing you to wine.

"Are you ready?" He softly asked you. You were rather blearily and lewd so getting words out were rather difficult for you. You wished he wasn't so careful though you could understand why.

"Hurry," you managed to get out, your mind seemingly forgetting how to string a sentence together. The flame in your lower stomach and the heat of your erection were terribly distracting. Suddenly you felt Koujaku press into you. You let out a moan so loud and feminine you surprised to both of you. It made Koujaku smile though, that devilishly handsome grin of his made you try to keep your eyes open and he sat rented moving. Every movement of his sent a jolt of electricity through your body. He readjusted slightly until he found your g spot.

The moment he hit it you cried out. Your eyes were rolling a bit now as you were taken over by pleasure. Every fiber of your being vibrating. The tension grew as his pace sped up only causing your moans to grow louder. Right as you felt you couldn't take much more you felt Koujaku grip into your hand. You returned the gesture. With one final thrust you finally orgasmed, your voice filling the air as you came over the both of you. Almost at the same time Koujaku released filling you with his hot semen. You both road your orgasms together until you both were weak and panting. Koujaku pulled out and wiped sweat from his forehead. He sat back and grinned at you. It took you a moment to notice his expression.

"What? W-what's with the grin?" You asked, surprisingly out of breath.

"You look very cute," he said.

"I probably look like a hot mess," you joked slowly pushing yourself up to a sitting position. The pain in your body returning but somehow it was less painful now.

"Well that too," he said truthfully. He pushed his hair all out of his face which gave you a perfect opportunity to admire him.

"That was lovely, I'm sorry about your sheets though," you said realizing how much of a mess the two of you had made.

"I'd really not worry about it," he smiled. You gave him a calm smile in return.


	11. Double Date

"Are you being serious with me?" Aoba looked positively flabbergasted.

"Please don't tell anyone I told you this... Not even him!" You pleaded. You had just told Aoba about what had happened earlier that morning.

"Oh no I'm not gonna blab... But like seriously? I didn't expect you guys to-"

"I get it! I just met him like a month ago! I get it shush I'm not a prude like you," you cut him off before he could say anything. He looked offended as all get out from you calling him a prude.

"Why do you think I'm a prude?" He pouted Pretending his feelings were more hurt than they actually were.

"Cuz' like you're giving me a hard time for sleeping with somebody I'm not even technical dating," you flourished your hands a little. Aoba just laughed a little. You were in his bedroom sitting in his floor. The two of you had just gotten home for your jobs. You were working at the post office now so you could have some spare money while you tried to figure out your living arrangements.   
You were getting ready to join your team now while Aoba was sort of just tinkering with Ren.

"Look I'm not a prude okay," Aoba said after a moment of silence. You raised an eyebrow. "I get plenty of action," he added matter-of-factually.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky lad?" You asked knowing very well Aoba didn't have a straight bone in his body.

"Noiz," he said bluntly. Your nose crinkled a little at the name.

"Wasn't that the super rude guy who looked like an edgy teen?" You asked thinking of the cold blond guy you'd met.

"Yeah... He and Koujaku hate each other's guts," Aoba explained. You rolled your eyes a little.

"I don't blame him. I got nothing but bad vibes from that guy. Like I bet he hacks almates during Rhyme and shit," you said as you wrapped up your arm with medical tape.

"I mean I can't defend him since he does do stuff like that. He's nice to me though and gives top quality dick," Aoba said popping the cover back on Ren. You just gave him some serious side eye. "You'd like him if you got to know him better," the blue haired guy shrugged.

"I don't know about that. He gives me an icky feeling," you said as a shiver went down your spine.

"Hey you know what," Aoba said suddenly getting a shit eating grin.

"What?" You grunted.

"What if, just here me out, we went on a double date? Like me and Noiz and you and Koujaku?" Aoba asked, fare to existed by his idea.

"That's a horrible idea!" You shouted. You knew that if the two of them actually hated each other there would be no fun had on a date. Not to mention you wanted to have a nice first date with Koujaku and not one where the two of you wanted to strangle your friends.

"Hush it's a wonderful idea. You and Koujaku are my best friends. So it'd be a great opportunity for you to get over yourselves and make friends with my boyfriend," Aoba sounded rather victorious. You just huffed and rolled your eyes. You needed to warn Koujaku about Aoba's stupid scheme.

*  
"But, and here me out, what if we didn't show up!?" You asked Koujaku. You both were heading to the bar Aoba said to meet at already.

"That'd be rather rude (y/n).... Besides I may hate that guy but Aoba is our friend. We should make an effort to get along. Even if it makes us both want to hurl," Koujaku explained. The sun was running away at this point and everything was blooming into life. Koujaku hooked his arm around yours and flashed you a grin to try to calm you down. In all honesty you'd gotten a bad first impression of Noiz and wanted nothing to do with him. Still Koujaku was right, this was more for Aoba than anything else. You of all people owed it to Aoba after everything. The bar Aoba had chosen was in Benishigure territory to your luck so the walk was short and pleasant. You guessed it was a slight way of easing the tension, by meeting here. The bar was fairly dark but familiar, you'd been in here earlier that week to break up a small scuff that had taken place. You drained your neck a little looking for your brightly colored friend when you felt Koujaku pulling you in the opposite direction. He must have found him. Sure enough you walked up to a booth containing your friend and his delinquent boyfriend. Noiz had so much metal in his face he must have been unable to fly on airplanes. Not to mention he had far too many layers and add insult for him to move with ease. You compared his outfit to the cool kimono and jeans you were wearing.

"Nice of you to show up," was the first words out of Noiz's mouth. He didn't look too thrilled himself. All three of you had one thing in common. You were only here to make Aoba happy.

"Don't be rude," Aoba said more too all three of you. "Noiz this is (y/n), you met him once before. He's my friend from the mainland. And you know Koujaku," Aoba added into dicing you tow as you and Koujaku slid in the booth across from Aoba and Noiz.

"Do all old men were kimonos around here?" Noiz asked looking at you with a bland and bored expression.

"I'm not old man... I'm like (age) years old?" You said a bit surprised. Noiz just clicked his teeth at you. You realized Koujaku was forcing his smile this whole time.

"You might want to get your eyes checked Noiz, all that computer might be hurting your eyes since you can't judge age at all," Koujaku sounded like he was talking to a child.

"We just got here, please," Aoba hissed at the both of you. Noiz just shook his head.

"Let's just get some drinks. That is if grandpa wants to party? How about a contest old man?" Noiz asked Koujaku.

"Sure," Koujaku said with an ear to ear grin.

"No!" You and Aoba both shouted at once.

"Why not?" Noiz asked coldly. "You two can join if you want."

"No! That's not it. You both will get alcohol poisoning from your own stubbornness," Aoba said putting his fist on the table. Noiz rolled his eyes ignoring Aoba and waving a waitress over to your table.

"Drinks on me tonight, get me three rounds for all of us over her here," Noiz said to the woman who smiled and nodded before walking away.

All three of you looked at Noiz with a perplexed expression. What was he thinking?


	12. Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla holla more dick y'all. I Some how managed to write a four way orgy type thing and I'm proud of myself because my brain wanted to die the whole time *slam dunks my gay ass into the trash*

You lost count of how much any of you had had to drink. You were unfashionably drunk though. All fore of you were much more personable now and that was all that mattered. You tried not to hold anything against Noiz as you stumbled out onto the dance floor. You weren't too certain what was going on but the music was loud and people were dancing in the crowd so you thought nothing of it and just danced. Somehow you got separated for the group for a while. You think this short girl was hitting on you but you couldn't hear a word the blond was saying. You said fuck it and just danced with the girl until you spotted Noiz who also was dancing by himself. You made you way over to him and tried to ask him if he knew where the other two were but he couldn't hear you. He noticed you however and gripped your arm pulling you towards him. You nearly fell down from the force of his tug.

"Where are the other two?" He asked you.

"I wasss gonna-ask ya the same!" You shouted, your words were slightly slurred which caused Noiz to grin.

"There you are- let him go!" You heated Koujaku yell from behind you. Suddenly you felt yourself being tossed back into Koujaku.

"SsSorry!" You said turning to face Koujaku.

"What were you two doing?" Aoba asked.

"I got lllost and I jjust ran into him," you shrugged. Noiz did the same.

"Let's get out of here I don't like the music," Noiz shouted.

"Can go where?" You asked.

"My apartment?" Noiz suggested. "Unless you two grumps want to go home," Noize pointed his chin you and Koujaku.

"Nah we'll come with," you said promptly met with Koujaku stepping in your foot. "Yaow! What!?" You asked looking at your boyfriend. He was gritting his teeth in a grin.

"Are you sure you want to go? I thought you said you were tired," he hissed through his teeth.

"Oh come on Koujaku get over yourself! Aoba scolded.

"You don't need to come. We can just take (y/n) without you," Noiz side with a malicious grin as he grabbed your wrist. Aoba raised an eyebrow.

"No no I'll come with you," Koujaku said grabbing your other arm and tugging you toward him slightly.

*

The whole time you walked to Noiz's apartment you swore the two of them were going to bight the others head off. Aoba pulled you aside for a moment as you were walking, leaving the two to have a passive aggressive argument about God knows what.

"What is it Aoba," you asked kind of quietly slurping and a little giggly.

"The two of them are going to fight over you. I know they fight over me for my friendship. With those two drunk I don't know if that's all they are gonna fight about," Aoba said equally quietly. You could smell alcohol falling off his pretty lips.

"I'm game for just about anything at the moment..." You said thinking about why you were going to Noiz's house, someplace presumably where the fore of you would be alone. You knew drugs and sex were going to fall into the equation and that was just fine by you.

"I have an idea to drive them crazy," Aoba said. You raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to go on.

"Let's tease them a little, I know they want to do it but it's alway more fun if you give them some incentive to try and actually get you," Aoba added.

"That's evil and gay.... Sure why not?" You giggled a little, still drunk and thinking a little too much about how attractive Aoba was. Aoba grind madly to himself as you both caught back up to Koujaku and Noiz who both shut up once you were in earshot.

"Why so quit? Afraid you're gonna get on our bad side?" Aoba pouted at Noiz who just rolled his eyes.   
"Haha don't be silly Aoba, we just know you don't like us fighting," Koujaku smiled.

"You're full of so much shit you old man," Noiz groaned as he rummaged for the key to his apartment. You could see Koujaku's face was twitching even though he was trying to smile. Noiz lived a few flights up and you realized if you hadn't been drunk you'd probably complained about the broken elevator. That was until Koujaku swept you up after you got to the second story out of seven. He gave Noiz a "top this" look while he carried your giggling body up with him. Aoba started complaining at round story number four but Noiz wasn't strong enough to carry Aoba. You were pretty sure Aoba could probably handle carrying Noiz more easily than vice versa. Finally you all filled into Noiz's small and fairly dirty apartment. The place was dimly lit but had nice large windows that overlooked the street. Noiz motioned everyone into his bedroom which was almost as big as the living space and considerately cleaner. His room was green and had rabbit stuffed animals all over the place. You had to stop yourself from cracking up. As soon as he shut his door Aoba grabbed your arm as to insinuate his plan was starting here.

"Strip poker drinking game," the blonde said rummaging around under his bed. His cargo shorts did a good job making even a good ass look tacky you noted. "You know how to play?" Noiz asked you. You were going to say yes when Aoba cut you off.

"Awh what? I thought we were gonna just get to the good part and fuck!?" Aoba pouted almost a little too much to be serious.

"What are you talking-" Koujaku was cut off by Aoba.

"I guess if you two rather play games, (y/n) and I will have to do everything by ourselves!" Aoba whined before he promptly pushed you into the bed without any warning. Both Koujaku and Noiz made a sound of confusion. You yourself were surprised and before you could say anything Aoba's liqueur stained lips were crashing into yours. Koujaku looked like he was about to pry the two of you apart but Noiz forcibly stopped him clearly being happy to see Aoba devouring you. You begin to kiss the blue haired man back when it clicked how insane this could drive the other two. Aoba planned to force them to watch the two of you put on the most erotic show possible and then not let them in on it. You managed to yank Aoba's jacket and deliberately threw it in Koujaku's face.

"What are you two doing!?" Koujaku asked still confused. You decided to roll on top of Aoba now and pin him to the sheets, him moaning with out warrant.

"You two wanted to play so play!" You slurred. "We want to fuck so that's what we're going to do, just ignore us," you said before attacking your friends pale neck. Him being oddly loud to your touch. Somehow he managed to wriggle free and get your top off. While the other two stared transfixed.

"Yo..."

"Is this something. They do a lot?" Noiz asked Koujaku.

"I...I don't think so," Koujaku asked as blood rushing through him.

"I mean don't they live together?" Noiz asked quietly. You smirked realizing Noiz and Koujaku put aside their differences for the first time all night. You and Aoba were now topless and viciously making out. You'd be lying if you said you were not enjoying every second of this alcohol induced frenzy. Through Aoba kept trying to top you it was easier to push him into submission. By now the other two people in the room didn't matter to you. You were much too occupied with grinding your hips into your blue haired friends. You could take him right here and now on Noiz's bed with no regrets. But no you had some shame still and were now mounted under Aoba again who yanked your pants off so hard you swore he almost ripped your belt.

"No not fair," you said sitting up. You somehow managed to back Aoba up to the headboard and pants him. You grind seeing he was just as hot and bothered as you were.

"Wait are you two seriously going to do this!?" Koujaku's voice brought you back to reality again. You had Aoba's legs around you practically begging you to keep going.

"Like you aren't having the time if your life watching them?" You saw Noiz eyeing Koujaku's obvious boner. "I want in you two this isn't fair you're on MY bed," Noiz said dryly already removing layers of his god awful outfit.

"Well you obviously don't want to do it with me right now so (y/n) is your stand in," Aoba teased and then Mohamed as you jerked your hips into his. You smirked at those sounds.

"Shut up," Noiz got onto the bed now only wearing bunny rabbit print boxers. He grabbed you by your hair and forcibly yanked you away from Aoba. You let out a growl of both annoyance and pain.  
"Hay don't touch him!" Koujaku walked over to the edge of the bed. You realized he was now also following the fashion trend of wearing just underwear.

"What? Like this?" Noiz taunted before he slammed his lips into yours. Instantly he had his pierced tongue sliding all around your mouth. You could hear Koujaku growling and felt him get onto the bed. The wood now crying under the weight of fore grown men. You expected it to be Koujaku punching Noiz away but it was actually Aoba who worked his way into you two causing you to fall back onto Koujaku.

"Not so fast," he said waving a finger at Noiz. The blond just scoffed. You felt Koujaku wrap his arms around you. "You two aren't interested in us," you repeated.

"We are now," Noiz said bluntly. "Besides this is my house and my bed so I do as I please," he added.   
"You're rude," Aoba mumbled.

"Aoba did you want (y/n) to fuck you? Don't you think it's rude to cheat on me in my own house on my own bed?" Noiz growled in the blue haired man's ear.

"Hmm yeah you were very quick to forget me as well," Koujaku did the same to you. You felt your sweat drop and you're already painfully tights briefs get even tighter.

"Shut up," you mumbled trying to push off of him but you were now sandwiched between Koujaku and Aoba, who was stuck between you and Noiz. Things were starting to blur together in your mind as to what was going on. As the sexual tension finally broke you lost all sight of what was going on crime pure sensory overload. You don't remember what order things happened in but at some point underwear were abandoned. You found yourself on top of Koujaku, both furiously making out while Aoba could be heard letting out a tornado of moans. You tousled let out a Yelp when Noiz's lubed fingers found their way into your ass. Your confusion was miffed by Koujaku's tongue in you mouth. There was an unheard communication going on and for some reason you had been chosen to be the bottom, outnumbered by the other three. You let out a gasp as Noiz put his fourth finger into you. Koujaku looked angrily over your shoulder at Noiz at witch point Aoba talked the blond giving Koujaku the opportunity to slide into you with ease. He moved slowly letting your breathing becoming more evenly spread out. All your attention now to the man underneath you until you were forced to sit up more because Aoba wanted to kiss you. You realized Koujaku had to but bottom tear because he was the strongest.

Aoba tasted more strongly of liquor than Koujaku and he laughed a little while you two were kissing. You were not ready when Noiz pushed you to into Aoba. He pushed his own length into you along with Koujaku cursing you to let out a pained main and grip onto Aoba for support. You has zero control over yourself self as both pain and pleasure took you over. You continued to kiss Aoba not bother to question why he was moaning more than you. You let out embarrassing sounds as the two moved out of sync with one another. Noiz seemed to take a liking in nightingale you as he went cursing your sounds to be louder and more drawn out.

You and Aoba were both moaning into one another, both sweaty messes. You don't know how long this roller coaster lasted for all you knew was that when Koujaku and Noiz moved just right it had electricity coursing through your veins and your eyes rolling. As their pace quickened you soon begin to feel unsure how much longer you'd last. You couldn't tell who was making what sounds as it was nothing but a drunken sexual blur. Aoba was the first to release. At this point you realized he had been reviving a rim and hand job simultaneously. The blue haired male collapsed into you while you were still moaning like an animal. The other two continued causing you to cry out with ecstasy you haven't felt before. The other two came nearly at the same time, filling you with a mix of their hot seeds causing you to finally release yourself. Aoba moved himself over, looking abnormally disheveled. Noiz and Koujaku pulled out of you letting you collapse on Koujaku. You were nothing shy of a sticky mess, leaking and covered with the cum of four different individuals. Noiz went back to kissing Aoba while you told to the other side of Koujaku, wrapping yourself around him. He kissed your nose which made you smile.

"You did wonderfully," he wisp red to you as if he didn't want the other two to hear. You smirked too exhausted to answer. You closed your eyes for a few minutes.


	13. Bloody Mary

Your head pounded with a vengeful hangover before you even opened your eyes. Perhaps to your luck or not all fore of the individuals in Noiz's bed woke up simultaneously. 

"What the fuck happened?" Aoba grumbled to himself. You yourself remembered very little. The pain in your rear was a key indicator for what had taken place the night prior. You felt a wave of embarrassment come over you. Maybe you forgot what it was like on the mainland, but you knew you'd never have acted like that back when you lived there. 

"Uhhg I expected you two to leave before I woke up," Noiz's said snottily to you and Koujaku, who had just opened his eyes.

"You're not a very good host," Koujaku grumbled as he sat up.

"Well it's not my like my fucking job ya know," Noiz's shit back.

"Dude I'm way too hungover to listen to you two biker like an old married couple," Aoba said rubbing his head. 

"Agreed," you groaned and you forever yourself off the bed and began scrounging around for your clothing. "Where the hell did my pants go," you grumbled to tousled. You tossed Koujaku and Aoba their clothing as you found them. 

"What time is it anyway? I'm working a short shift today," Aoba asked looking for his coil. 

"It's a quarter past eleven just about," you said finding your own coil first. 

"Shit shit shit! I'm supposed to be there in fifteen minutes! I gotta run!" Aoba stumbled into his pants. 

"Your boss is very cool I think if you're a few minutes late on a Saturday morning he won't kill you," Koujaku said as he was taking his sweet time putting himself back together. 

"Why can't you just call out? You look like you have a hangover," Noiz pointed out. 

"No no I've been taking advantage of his hospitals too much. I'm going to get fired if I don't try harder to keep my job!" Aoba cryer as he slipped his jacket on. He looked like a complete and total mess. 

"Aoba you might want to fix your mullet before you go out in public," you teased. He just shook his head and disappeared out the door. You shot air from your nose with mild annoyance at how rushed Aoba left. Now realizing who you were left with you could feel discomfort sneaking under your skin. You didn't like the feeling Noiz gave you in your gut. If Koujaku wasn't there you would have ran out of that room faster than light. 

"Are you gonna get out of my house or what old man?" Noiz asked annoyed even through Koujaku was dressing and clearly making an effort to get out of there. 

"You really have no manners," Koujaku snapped as he hopped into his jeans. 

"You don't fucking either. Haven't you heard of overstaying your welcome," Noiz clicked his tounge ring across his teeth. 

"Normally you give your guests time to get up after letting them sleep over," Koujaku growled getting clearly more fed up with Noiz. 

"Hay could we maybe not fight?" You asked stepping between the two angry guys. 

"Piss off, if you weren't such a provocative little shit your stupid boyfriend probably wouldn't even be here at the moment," Noiz spoke still with a cold tone. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Koujaku asked looking positively ready to punch Noiz in the pierced face. 

"If I didn't want to get in his pants you two wouldn't be here," Noiz pointed lazily from you to Koujaku. You felt one of Koujaku's hands roughly pull you towards him. 

"You know what, keep your Cheeto fingers off him," Koujaku hissed. You put your face in you hands from embankment. 

"Whatever, I'll do whatever I want. You're not my dad," Noiz said walking up to Koujaku to intimidate him, in the process sandwiching you between the two angry men. 

"You already have Aoba so I don't see why you'd need to pursue (y/n)," Koujaku scolded. 

"He's got a point," you added. And when did you and Koujaku become official, or was it just that obvious that last night was not a one time thing. 

"Aoba and I aren't locked in," Noiz rolls his eyes, "it's called an open relationship, ever hear of it or is it too newfangled for you?" Noiz glared over you as Koujaku griped your shoulder tighter. "And don't tell me your monogamous after last night," Noiz wagged one of his fingers.

"Could you please stop!?" You yelled at the blond. His intense gaze met your eyes causing you to feel panicked for a moment. 

"Come on we've clearly overstayed our welcome," Koujaku said gently tugging you out of the room. Noiz gripped your arm and stopped you from moving. 

"YOU have overstayed your welcome but (y/n) is allowed to stay as long as he wants," You pulled away from Noiz but his grip was surprising strong. 

"This is exactly what Aoba warned me about. You two do this a lot don't you?" You said. Both of their faces had fear wash over them for a moment. "I have stayed as long as I want so I'd really like to go home now," you said pulling hard against Noiz. 

"Fine," Noiz let go as you were still being pulled causing you to fall down. 

"If this wasn't your house I swear I'd knock your lights out," Koujaku growled while helping you to your feet. The both of you left quickly after that. Noiz watched you leave with an unreadable expression that filled you with unrest. 

"I'm going to clean up and eat something before I take my shift," you told Koujaku who looked still visibly angry. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Hay," Koujaku looked very serious. 

"Hmm?" You yawned at him now aware of how groggy you felt. 

"Don't let that Noiz guy do anything to you. If you are going to hang around him make sure you're with Aoba at least," Koujaku said but you just laughed. 

"I wouldn't really worry about it. I think last night was a one night thing and besides he gives me a majorly creepy vibe. Like his face is enough of a red flag for me," you assured Koujaku who seemed to relax greatly after that.


	14. Crystal Clear

Exhaustion overflowed your body as you finally trudged to Aoba's house after a long day with your team. Pistachio, your little crow almate, was looking tired himself. He was perched on your shoulder ready to be yelled at for coming home so late by all the old ladies who lived in the house. Sure enough good old granny and Aoba were both waiting for you. 

"Why are you home so late?" Aoba asked as if he was your mother. 

"You need to call if you're expecting to come home this late young man. You scared Aoba," granny said with her hands on her hips. 

"I'm very sorry Tai-San," you said putting your hands up in defense and bowing your head. 

"It's alright but you need to make a point to call or at least text. Do you know what time it is?" Granny asked. 

"It's twelve o' five," pistachio cawed. You cracked a nervous smile. 

"Now, where were you all night?" Aoba asked. 

"We had a problem with a Rhyme game that started in our territory. The crowd got out of control and we had to take care of breaking it up," you explained now remembering the pain in your body from several people throwing punches at you. 

"Oh, that will do it," Aoba said his body finally relaxing. 

"Do you think I can come in now?" You asked realizing you and pistachio were still in the doorway. Both of them let you pass. "I'm going to shower," you grumbled up the stairs. Aoba followed you close behind. 

"I'm not too sure you want to just barge into my room," Aoba said as you took zero care in barging into his room. 

"Why what could - oh for fucks sake who's this," you cried finding yet another person you'd never seen before laying on Aoba's floor. He had white hair and was wearing a green scarf and a long white trench coat. Fore some reason he was wearing gloves and was playing with Ren. 

"Master?" The man sat up, his voice was high and sweet almost like a child's. "Who's this?" He asked looking from you to Aoba. 

"I have the very same question," you said. Aoba walked into the room. 

"Clear this is (y/n), (y/n) this is my friend Clear," Aoba said introducing you two. "Also his almate pistachio," he added after the crow pecked him. Clear sprung to his feet after placing Ren down and extended his hand. You shook it hastily. 

"Very nice to meet you! Any friend of master is a friend of me!" He beamed at you. You gave Aoba a weird look. 

"Master?" 

"I don't know why he calls me that," Aoba said nervously. "Don't get any weird ideas!" 

"I need to work on getting my emery back man," you said to yourself. Living with Aoba and his surprise posy was going to kill you. 

"So Clear, when did you get here?" You asked, trying to figure out weather kicking him out or not was an option. He seemed very nice and soft however. You didn't think he'd act the way Aoba's other friends did. 

"Half an hour agoooo," he said in a sing song voice. You raised an eyebrow. 

"He sort of just showed up on my vendetta while I was trying to sleep," Aoba shrugged. 

"Um dos he do that a lot?" You asked. 

"Yes! I like to spend time with master but it's hard to time when I can come," Clear explained. Everything he said sounded like he was ecstatic.

"How do you even get up in the vendetta without coming through the house?" You asked realizing some guy with white hair climbing a house at eleven thirty at night would look rather suspicious. 

"I flew," he said bluntly. 

"What?" You asked perplexed. 

"Don't make him explain it," Aoba said quietly. You nodded. 

"Anyway I need to clean myself. I'll be right back, I'm sure Aoba and pistachio are more than willing to tell you all about me," you said waving and grabbing your towel and making a beeline for the bathroom. You were not in the mood to meet anymore of Aoba's wired friends. You could swear you heard yelling coming from the other room but you drowned it out with the sound of running water. Your coil beeped with a text while you were waiting for the water to heat. With a twinge of irritation you opened it to see who it was. Koujaku. You relaxed a little bit. 

K: Hay, I'm just checking in to see that you got home okay.  
U: Aww, thanks. Why so concerned?  
K: Idk, I just had one of those feelings. A lot of shady business has been going on lately.   
U: How so?  
K: I've noticed more people than normal have been going missing lately.   
U: Oh shit  
K: I know... anyway I think we all should up our guard at night while there's things like this happening.  
U: I agree, hay can I txt you later. I was about to take a shower.  
K: Sure thing ;)

You rolled you eyes and finished undersigning. The warm water felt wonderful on your tired body. It no longer stung the cuts on you body, which made you happy. It was good you were healing from that fight, or what you'd consider an ass whooping. Since that day you hadn't had any issues with Bug Bomb. It had been a little over a week however. Reflecting on how things were progressing, you'd probably only been on the island for a little over two months. It was wired to think you'd only been there that long with how much it felt like home to you now. Still you couldn't live with Aoba for the rest of your life. You'd have to find your own apartment at some point. You'd been saving the money from you job as much as you could so you could get out of the Seragaki household. You couldn't stay here until you remembered everything. By the looks of things it was going to take some time for your brain to fix itself. Now you were lead back to thinking about Koujaku's text. What exactly was he talking about? There was always shady business going around on the island. He meant something very specific was going on that you were not aware of. Did he know exactly what he was warning you about or perhaps he wasn't sure himself? You decided you'd ask him about it when you saw him tomorrow morning. 

"Clear stop he's in there!" your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door being slammed open. 

"What the actual fuck!" you jumped and covered yourself. 

"Master said he had a headache so I came in to get his medicine," Clear explained. 

"Do you know what knocking is!?" you shouted angrily and cursing the clear shower stall door. 

"I'm sorry," he said staring at you. He just stood there for some reason looking like an idiot.

"GO! get out of here! let me finish showering!" You yelled at him. He ran out of the room frightened to only be yelled at moor by Aoba. For a split second you felt bad for him, but only a split second.


	15. No Privacy

You were in a horrible mood after your shower for some reason. As soon as you got into Aoba's room you threw Aoba's medicine at him full force. If the bottle hadn't hit his chest the force you threw it with would have shattered the plastic bottle. 

"What's your damage!?" Aoba asked rubbing the spot where he'd been hit. 

"Sorry," you apologized half hardheartedly. You were now in a foul mood, naked in a towel and dripping wet in Aoba's room. Clear seamed to have left already. He was probably reprimanded and kicked out by Aoba after he had walked in on you. 

"Whats going on?" Noiz walked into the room coming face to face with you. 

"I was just about to- hay why are you here!?" you realized backing up and gripping onto your towel. "Aoba what is this? It's one in the morning why is he here!?" you tuned to Aoba who looked mildly disoriented. 

"I can't visit my boyfriend when I want? What are you? The fun police?" Noiz asked, visibly annoyed with you. 

"He called while you were in the shower, sorry," Aoba shrugged innocently. You shook your wet hair and garbed up you night clothing. 

"I'll change in the other room," you grumbled. You made sure this time to lock the bathroom door this time. Once you were dressed you decided to call Koujaku on your coil, even though it was probably too late for him to be awake. After it rang for a while Koujaku actually finally answered. 

"(y/n) it's almost like... two in the morning, what *yawn* whats up? Are you okay?" Koujaku sounded like he was just drifting off witch made you feel bad for calling. 

"Hi, yes everything is okay, well sort of. Noiz decided to make a surprise visit," you said. Even while he was exhausted you could tell that struck a nerve with Koujaku. 

"Why the hell is he there so late?" he asked you.

"I don't know man but he's here. I love Aoba and granny don't get me wrong but I'm really tired of who he has over. I mean people literally just show up out of nowhere in his house," you vented. Koujaku was a criminal in that seance too since he walked in there like he owned the place but you'd forgotten that. 

"I know... he's got a lot of friends with no boundaries. I'm not really much better myself," Koujaku yawned again. 

"Do you think... I mean.. uhg, how do I ask this? Look, I was wondering if I could live with you a little bit. I feel like I've overstayed my welcome at Aoba's house," you asked him. He was silent, most likely thinking. "Sorry, I know it's a lot to ask... I still haven't gotten myself together enough to get a place of my own and all I-"

"You don't need to explain anything, I'd be more than happy to let you stay with me," Koujaku cut you off and sounded much more awake. 

"Really!?" you sounded like a little kid in aw. 

"Yeah. It's lonely with just me and Beni, I can't possibly see any down side of you living here," he sounded like he was smiling. You felt like a huge weight had been lifted from you. 

"Thank you.... Koujaku, your the best," you said. He laughed. 

"I wouldn't say that. You can bring you stuff over whenever you like tomorrow. I'm probably going to be home if you come after one," he explained. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you so much!" you thanked him again.

"Haha, no problem. I'm going to get some sleep, sleep well," Koujaku said with another audible yawn. 

"Good night," you said and hung up. You returned to Aoba's room in a much more pleasant mood. Your face fell however once you saw what you had walked in on. Noiz was on top of Aoba, who looked both aroused and short tempered. "Sorry for intruding," you said trying to walk out. But before you got anywhere Noiz had sprung up to his feet and slammed the door shut behind you forcing you to back up into the wood. 

"Where you going?" Noiz asked.

"Oh come on let him be, he's not into you," Aoba said hopping off the bed. 

"Aoba is right," you said crossing your arms. Noiz backed up. 

"Okay fine, I see you don't want to bite," Noiz grunted.

"Why don't you mess with your boyfriend. I mean he's literally standing behind you," you said brandishing a hand to a flustered Aoba. 

"I'm greedy, I want the both of you, I'm bored of just Aoba," Noiz admitted getting closer to you. You heard Aoba say "hay" in a very soft and offended tone behind you. "Maybe some foreplay would change your mind?" he hummed. 

"Piss off you," you said rolling your eyes, clearly unamused. You slipped past him after something on his coil distracted him for a moment.

"Guys please don't fight," Aoba groaned at you. 

"Is this fighting?" Noiz asked looking up from his coil again. 

"I'd say so, creep stop trying to put the moves on me. Man Aoba, you should be insulted that you're not enough for this sleazebag," you said now standing next to Aoba. 

"I told you this yesterday, were in an open relationship so it doesn't really matter to me," Aoba lied, he was still offended he wasn't enough for Noiz. "That's not the point though, I don't want you two fighting, I mean Granny is trying to sleep right now," Aoba stated.

"You're such a mama's boy type character, jeez," Noiz hissed as he walked up to you again. Instead of recoiling this time however our anger at the hardware store faced teen got the better of you. you hauled out and punched Noiz in the face.


	16. Rhyme

Just before your first made contact with Noiz's face you collapsed. At least that's what it seemed like at first. Almost instantly you awake in some bizarre aria that looked a lot like cyberspace. 

"(Y/n)! Are you okay?" Pistachio, your almate asked frantically. Only he was no longer a crow but now a tall man with fluffy green hair, a feathered cloak, and feather earrings. You rubbed your eyes. How long has it been since you saw your allmate's online version? You heard a familiar voice shouting. 

"I said okay as long as you don't drag him into this!" Aoba was shouting at a man in a rabbit suit. Next to Aoba stood Ren in his online version. You realized you'd been pulled into a Rhyme game with Aoba. 

"How the hell did I get in here? Where the hell is Usui?" You asked frantically looking for the multi armed mediator. But they were nowhere to be seen.

"He didn't explicitly say no to my proposal of foreplay," the man in the rabbit head said. Thigh his voice was altered you knew it had to be Noiz. Just by the way he spoke and the fact he was known for his rabbit almates. 

"Sir how do we get out of here?" Your almate asked you. 

"I have no idea," you said never even remembering being in a game before. Fighting would be impossible. 

"In games like this you have to fight before you can for fit," Ren explained to you. 

"Yeah unless Noiz stops but he's not one to stop a game once it's begun," Aoba said. 

"Damn right. I want to change the both of you. This will be fun don't you think!?" Noiz exclaimed with his oddly altered voice. 

"No! I'm not experienced and nor is Pistachio! You're going to hand us our asses! Is this really your best idea to sway my feeling for you cuz' this is doing just the opposite!" You shouted with no shame. 

"Partly but also I'm bored and I want to see how you fight because I just do," the rabbit man said. He seemed to be getting ready to attack. 

"We'll cover you," Ren said bluntly. 

"Let's get moving!" Noiz said and without warning the first attack was announced. The fore of you were bombarded by Noiz's little rabbits. You were knocked back and took some serious damage. 

"You need to stay behind me!" Aoba ordered as you stood behind the blue haired man. 

"Hay maybe next time don't invite your creepy polygamous boyfriend over at two am and you won't need to take a bullet for me!" You scolded Aoba. 

"Save it for later, Noiz could actually hurt us because this isn't being monitored," Aoba growled. 

"Why that little git!" You hissed under your breath. 

You and Aoba simultaneously ordered your allmates to attack as a way of counterbalancing how many players Noiz had. Noiz's health was taken down a quarter with one blow. Pistachio took a fairly rough blow on Noiz's turn. 

"What is his malfunction?" You asked as you dodged a little boxing gloved rabbit. You were in a good amount of pain by now. Even if it was only in your head, though being unregulated you could have been suffer physical damage. 

"This shit gets him excited. I think he can actually feel pain when he does this. So that's probably why it's so fun for him," Aoba said diving behind Ren. 

"Well if that's what he wants... Pistachio give it all you got!" You ordered looking very severe. If pain was what he wanted you'd give it to him. At least you'd try. You wished you could physically attack. You felt bad making pistachio do it for you, him being an older model meant his programming wasn't relay made for this kind of fighting. You stopped for a moment realizing Ren was even older than your almate but he was better esquire for Rhyme for some reason. Like Aoba had used him competitively in the past or something? Even though Noiz was now down to less than half health he still had full stamina. You were getting tired yourself. You had maybe only a quarter left on your health. You were rest for a mercy kill after Noiz's truer consent rated I only you. Not your almate or Aoba but you. The pain in your body was dull and nagging and you just wanted to stop. Aoba had the most health and stamina left and he kept protecting. You even though you wanted out of the game so badly. His move red were very advanced and quick as if he was a master player. Noiz was a tricky match. He managed to get it so pistachio fell back and landed on you, knocking you down to one stupid hp. 

"I'm gonna have brain damage or something if I die in here!" You grunted at Aoba who seemed to be in the zone. 

"Only Noiz can forfeit the game! I don't know what to do," Aoba said to you, never once even stopping to look at you. You misused the remaining health you had to yell towards the man in the bloody fur suit. 

"You listen to me asshat! Stop this game! I'm gonna get seriously hurt if you keep this up!" You now we're being stopped from stomping up to Noiz by your allmate. Noiz seemed to be ignoring you. 

"Watch out!" Ren shouted but it was too late you took your final blow and blacked out of the game.


	17. Hello Again

Aoba not only completely understood your reason for moving but was very supportive. Granny said she'd miss you but you knew she was partly relieved not having to worry about you. Aoba was a little surprised that Koujaku was so willing to let you sleep at his place for the time being. None the less you were off. All your stuff fit crammed into a large backpack you'd had with you after the incident. Pistachio was perched happily on your shoulder as you walked to Koujaku's house. You're head was pounding from the Rhyme game the night previous. Aoba had to stop you from throwing Noiz into the table in the middle of his bedroom. What a wired night last night was. You couldn't help but think about Pistachio's online version. You hadn't remembered what he looked like so it was a bit of a shock to see him that way.

You were nervous for some reason. You regretted not calling him to triple check it was okay. What if Koujaku had changed his mind since you last spoke? Finally you made it there and hastily knocked on the door. There was no answer for a while. You bargain to sweat with nerves. What if he wasn't home?

"Oi calm yourself, your heart rate is off the charts," pistachio cawed. You took a deep breath and apologized. Finally the door opened. His hair was down and his clothing looked a bit sloppy, to say the least Koujaku looked a little disgruntled and not quite himself. That was I till he realized who was at the door, causing his face blossomed into his signature smile.

"Oh! I forgot what time you were coming! Come in," he motioned you in.

"I'm sorry I didn't call when I was leaving. I may have forgotten until it was too late," you confessed as you kicked your shoes off at the door.

"It's quite alright," Koujaku said kindly.

"Thanks again for letting me crash here fore the time. I'm no trouble. Super clean and I'm sure you won't mind someone on your sofa-" you were going to continue but Koujaku held up his hands.

"You don't have to sleep in the sofa, my bed is perfectly fine," he said seriously.

"With you?" You asked remembered just how big his bed was when you had slept in it.

"What else. Here let me take your stuff. You can use my closet space if you like. Make yourself at home," Koujaku beamed as he took your back pack.

"Thank you. You're too kind. You know Aoba was surprised you were letting me stay here," you mentioned.

"Well, I'm not one for visitors normally but you're an exception," he explained placing your bag in his closet. His house was so neat and clean. There was a lot of red decor and light colored wood that made the place seam relaxing. Koujaku pulled out two cigarettes and offered one to you.

"Not having a home is stressful. Why don't you have a smoke?" He offered in a soft tone. You took it slowly and carefully. He motioned you over so you could light both of them with the same match. He didn't seem to mind smoking in his house and you yourself could care less.

"You know Aoba told me smoking kills you," you said looking at the smoke coming from your mouth.

"Everything kills you, it's just some things go faster than others," Koujaku pointed out. "Either way I'm not too worried about it," he added.

"Why not? Like, why wouldn't you care?" You asked wondering.

"I just don't... if that makes sense," he spoke with a smile as he shook some ash into the ashtray next to the bed. You sat down next to him on his bed, sliding a little on the silken sheets.

"I guess I can understand since I haven't really tried to kick it myself," you sighed. "There's a lot I don't know about you... or myself for that," you said plainly.

"I'm sure you'll eventually recall your past. as for me... it's probably better you don't know everything," he said with painful honesty. You sighed again.

"Is everything alright? I can't help but notice you're faking it," you pointed out, ignoring his comment. "You're smile I mean." Almost as if a switch was flipped' Koujaku's face fell.

"It's... you shouldn't worry about it," he said looking away from you with a glazed expression.

"It's important to me. I care about you. I want to know what's up if something is bugging you," you said reaching over and putting your cigarette out in the ashtray. You accidentally knocked into Koujaku causing his loosely worn kimono to fall. Your eyes widened as you saw a beautiful tattoo that you swore was new. "Woah when did you get that?" But Koujaku quickly covered himself and looked away from you as if he'd hoped you'd forget it was there.

"It's nothing. It's nothing new... just ignore it," he said.

"Nothing new? I've never seen that before?" You exclaimed pointing to his shoulder. "It's very pretty," you added.

"Well it's not new," he sounded like he was getting defensive witch threw you off. "I've had it a long time. It's sort of complicated. It's probably better to explain it another time," he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"You know now is as good as any time to tell me..." you began, curiosity getting the better of you.

"I really don't think you'd be happy with the truth," he seemed to be getting more irritated.

"I know but-" you were cut off.

"Look! I said I don't want to talk about it now!" he growled suddenly lunging at you and forcing you down into the bed. You froze in pure shock and fear. His face was monumentally taken over by some beast like rage you'd never seen before. You thought for a moment he wanted to kill you.

"I-I'm sorry," your voice caked. Koujaku's face calmed almost as fast as it had been overcome with rage. He moved off of you realizing what he'd done, or almost done for that matter. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No... I should be the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have just lost my temper like that," Koujaku apologized. You were about to reassure him when he began to talk again. "I'll tell you the truth," he said reluctantly, as if he owed this to you for what he'd just done. "When I lose my temper this marking, or tattoo rather, shows up. If I'm not careful once I've become enraged it will take me over and my pent up anger will consume me. I've let it happen once before and the consequences were more than sever. I apologies for exposing you to something like that." He bowed his head and then pulled his hair out of his face so you could see the tattoos on his face. "I had no say in any of my tattoos, they were all forced upon me when I was rather young." you stared with wide eyes wanting to say something but not knowing what. "Please don't think less of me for what I'm going to tell you....or tell anyone the truth... can I trust you to keep a secret for me?" he asked you very sternly.

"Yes, you have my word... but does-"

"Aoba, Tai and one other person are the only people alive who know what I'm going to tell you," Koujaku said almost to reinforce how important this was to him.

"I won't tell a soul, cross my heart and hope to die," you promised to him knowing he was telling you something painfully personal. Koujaku looked away from you laying on his bed.

"Back on the mainland my father was a very powerful leader of a yakuza clan, my mother was one of his mistress. I was the only son he'd ever fathead so when I became old enough it was clear I was supposed to be his successor. In order to take his position I had to assume a specific set of markings through tattooing. so they brought in an artist known as Riyuoho. I was forced into letting him use me as his canvas. You see I had to comply because they threatened my poor mother's life. I didn't know at the time, but Riyouho happened to work for Tou. Me being a bastard child meant he was encouraged to use me for experiments in exchange for his services as a tattoo artist. That's what that flower tattoo is. His 'masterpiece' so to speak... it was a form of mind control they were testing, though he never had the chance to finish it it does its job all the same. It only shows up once I've become enraged. If I ever so much as lose my temper I could end up losing myself entirely... the other night during that fight someone had said something to me that made me very upset and brought back some severely repressed emotions... I have to be careful until I forget it," Koujaku fished explaining and laid down next to you waiting to see how you reacted. You were rendered speechless at his story and knew he'd left out some key and painful details.

"If it's any help I don't view you any differently now than I did before," you said finally, grabbing his hand. He gave you a very weak smile.

"I can understand if you're afraid I might hurt you. I don't blame you if you change your mind about staying here," he told the ceiling. You squeezed his hand.

"Yeah right," you laughed slightly. "I'm not scared of you, whether or not I should be," you explained. He rolled over and pulled you into him in a hug very suddenly. You returned the embrace wholeheartedly.


	18. Dog Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, I wrote stuff similar to what happens in Koujaku's route in the planetary jail with him and Aoba. If any of that sort of thing (non con / Beast!Koujaku) bothered you I'd suggest skipping this chapter.

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed and a headache. You guessed Koujaku had gone to work already so you took your time getting up. You checked your coil only to find you were late for work yourself. Frantically you rushed out of bed praying you wouldn't be fired for your constant tardiness. You had to say you some how managed to get ready faster being home alone. Maybe it also had to do with the fact you actually had a restful sleep. Koujaku's house way much more comfortable to say the least. 

The day was rather uneventful to say the very least. It was overcast and glum for the most part. It was supposed to pore later according to your coil. You wondered if Koujaku would end up staying in tonight. You got home before he did so you were able to start getting ready to do your rounds in peace just I case he didn't say anything. You were a little nervous thinking about Koujaku. He hadn't texted or called you all day and there was no note or anything so you didn't know what you could and couldn't steal from the fridge. You didn't want to push your luck since you were here as a guest. Even if you were his boyfriend, you didn't want to overstay your welcome after all. You were checking Pistachio for updates when Koujaku finally came home. He jumped seeing you sitting on his bedroom floor. 

"Oh! I forgot you were staying here," he said gripping his chest. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," you laughed. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry... I had a long day," he said washing his hands from the outside dirt. 

"What happened today at work?" You asked wondering what was so exhausting. 

"Just... I don't know I'm really easily put off lately. This customer was being really pushy and wouldn't listen to me trying to explain to her I have a boyfriend," he said ripping up a paper he had in his pocket you guessed was this girls number. 

"Maybe she thought since you swing both ways you'd be willing to have a girl and a boy at the same time?" You asked guessing just from how people seemed to think how bi people worked. 

"Probably? I don't know, I'm not really one to do something like that," Koujaku said lighting a cigarette. 

"I get it... Hey, Is it just me or have you started smoking more since I've been around?" You asked suddenly realizing. 

"I haven't thought about it. Do you want one?" He asked. You shook your head no despite that being a lie. "Is that a problem for you?" He asked staring at the smoke coming from his mouth. 

"No... Well it's just, I'm not a bad influence or anything am I?" You questioned him. He just seemed to laugh it off. 

"Come on I'm nearly thirty I'm not that impressionable," he said with his deep laugh. 

"Age doesn't matter if you're an impressionable person," you said in a sort of sassy way as you closed Pistachio back up. 

"Are you insinuating something," you seemed to have struck a nerve. 

"No I'm sorry," you decided to drop it remembering what he's told you the night before and not wanting to strike his temper. There was a long pause between you two I witch you pretender to tinker more with your bird. Suddenly you heard the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof. "Are the rounds for tonight canceled?" You asked. 

"Why?" He seemed confused why you asked such a question. 

"Because of the weather?" You said as the rain began to pick up. He just grunted as if he was annoyed. He opened his coil sending a group message to the Rib gang as soon as a bout of lighting caused the power to serge. "I better keep you off line tonight bud," you said to Pistachio who was still in sleep mode. 

"I was not expecting this weather," Koujaku mumbled as if he was upset. 

"Do you not want to stay in?" You asked him. 

"I really don't want to be here alone with you...." He said quietly. You were a bit hurt. 

"Why?" You said putting your almate down now going over to Koujaku. 

"It's taking every fiber of my being to keep myself under control at the moment," he said rubbing his face with both hands. 

"Do you want to hurt me?" You asked a little afraid. You weren't too sure why you asked that. He just stared at you with his blood red eyes. "It's because you lost your temper. I understand... I won't hold anything against you. I'm not afraid," you lied to him. 

"Please stop taking," he growled at you. You're body stiffens seeing something change in his face you didn't recognize. Another bolt of lightning and power serge, adding to your pounding heart beat. His head fell, his hands gripping his sheets, clearly holding on to sanity by a thread. You weren't certain what to do. 

"K-Koujaku? Are you okay?" You asked very softly. That was a bad move on your part. 

"I told you to be quiet!" He hissed through gritted teeth jumping up. He attacked you, gripping your throat and slamming you into the wall. You gripped at his hands gasping for air. His scarred knuckles constricting your windpipe. 

"I'm s-*ack*sorry!" You choked. His face no longer looked human but more that of a beast. His grip loosened a bit but he was still not all there. "Please l-let *erk* m-me go! I'm sorry," you pleaded as you tried to squirm free from him. He let your neck go but key still kept you pinned to the wall. His growing hot breath in your ear. You gulped from being both full of intense fear and the flame in your body you only knew as arousal. "I'm really sorry, I should have let you be," you said very quietly as a fruitless attempt to lighten the mood. Another flash of light fully took the power out leaving you alone in the dark with the beast formally know as Koujaku. It was frighteningly quiet minus the rain and low heaving breaths of the man restating you. The only light was the soft glow of your coils and the light pollution coming in through the sliding glass doors that lead to the veranda. Suddenly you felt teeth sink into the crook of your neck. Not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to cause you to let out a moan. 

"W-what are you doing?" You tried to ask but there was no response other than a low growl. He managed to spread your legs with his knee, rubbing aghast your bulge causing you to wimped and shake slightly. He continued to attack your neck as if hoping to break the skin and suck the blood from you like a vampire. You were both afraid to fight him and let him keep going but the way he was making you feel made you melt into complacent submission. He seemed please with every small whimper and moan he drew from your quaking body. He managed to hoist you off the ground. You instinctively warped tour legs around his body for support. He began grinding on you as he bit into your neck, your hands wrapped in his jet black hair. The storm raged on outside with the same fury displayed in Koujaku's thirst for you. "P-please...ah-Koujaku w-what are you d-aah!?" You tired to speak but every movement sent lighting through you. Koujaku seemed frustrated and furiously removed your clothing with little protest on your part. You figured if you let him do what he wanted he'd eventually calm down. 

A flash of lighting made it so you could see his face for a second. He looked positively frightening and the floral design on his back had began to bleed ever so slightly. You tried to touch the bloody flowers only to be pushed further into the wall. Suddenly you felt him press his length into you with no warning. You cried out in pain, tears welling up in your eyes. "S-stop Ahg stop that!" You shouted and clawed at him trying to break through to him.You yanked his hair out of his ponytail trying to get a response from him. He only growled at you from you trying to pull his hair. He pined hot hands to the wall as he moved at an alarmingly painful pace. He managed to hit your g-spot causing you to be overcome with a mix of pain and pleasure making you cry and moan. You could smell blood in the air as your shouts were drowned out by thunder. You got a hand free and some how managed to slap his face. In response he went to grip your neck again but he accidentally slammed your head into the wall, causing your vision to get blurry. Whatever slim grasp on what was happening left you so all you knew was the physical sensations you were enduring of rough sex and asphyxiation. Soon after your brain slipped into darkness, passing out from either lack of air or delayed reaction to the impact of your head hitting the wall.


	19. Black Out

Maybe the worst headache yet? Pain shot through your body as soon as you opened your eyes. You were stark naked and tucked gently into bed. You rubbed your eyes trying to find Koujaku but the house was clearly empty. You noticed there was something on the end table. A glass of water and some pain medicine were left in plane sight along with a note. You groaned taking the medicine and grabbing the note for your eyes.

"I'm so terribly sorry about what happened last night. I have no excuse for what I did. I understand if you never want to see me again. Please rest as much as you need. I charged your coil so you can call anyone you need and I promise I won't come home until you tell me to. I'm so sorry." It was was scribbled in Koujaku's jotty handwriting. More looked to be written but he changed his mind and scribbled it out. You rubbed the sleep off your face at a loss of what you should do.

You decided to call Aoba. He gave both sound advice and knew about Koujaku's problem. You only realized after Aoba picked up that you'd left face to face on.

"Hay what's u- holy shit what happened to you!?" Aoba was taken by surprise. Judging by his hair he'd just woken up himself.

"Koujaku," you said, your voice was raw and the sound of it made you cringe. You had bags under your eyes, your neck was an array of purple hues and despite the bite marks and hikes the strangulation marks were still obvious.

"He did that to you! What the fuck was he thinking," Aoba sounded panicked.

"I made him upset while he was unstable and he lost control," you explained. "He'd been losing his ability to hold his rage. I let him do what he wanted because it seemed to bring him back to his senses."

"(Y/n)!!! Why are you acting so calm? He obviously really hurt you! Aren't you upset?" Aoba asked the last question very softly.

"I don't know if I should be upset or not. Yeah I'm sort of afraid of him at the moment but... The man who was here last night was not Koujaku. I don't know if I could stay mad at him," you said pushing yourself to a sitting position with a painful grunt. It felt like your hips had been pulled out of the sockets and your rear hurt like a cactus had been there.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay there...." Aoba said, he looked worried. "As for being mad at Koujaku... What if he did that again? What if he lost his temper again? He could kill you by mistake. He doesn't know what's happening once he's past a certain point. That still doesn't excuse him for losing himself. If he knew what was going to happen he should have locked himself in a room until it passed. I'm worried about you," Aoba seemed to know Koujaku's temper first hand.

"I can't bring myself to leave him over this even though I'm petrified and in agony this morning," you admitted.

"You can't be okay with this, man. I mean you need to look at yourself in the mirror. I can see he tried to strangle you just from your neck," Aoba pointed to his own neck where the bruises were on yours. You felt tears tugging at the back of your head. "Look, spend the day with me? We can work this out and it'll give you an excuse to avoid him at the time," Aoba suggested.

"Okay..." You said pretended there was something in your eye so you could wipe a tear.

"I'll get up now so you can come whenever you're ready," he said trying to smile.

"Just one request," you said. He hummed and raised an eyebrow.

"No Noiz okay? I can't even deal with him when he's trying to be nice," you said half joking. Aoba just laughed and said okay.

*

"It's pretty late already, would you want to go out for drinks or something like that?" Aoba asked when you arrived. You were sitting his bed as he tried to use some makeup to cover your neck.

"I have no objection to that," you shrugged. "We could go to the Black Needle and see Mizuki? I haven't seen I'm him in awhile," you said thinking to yourself.

"Sounds like fun to me," Aoba said with a smile. He was in a mood where he'd jump off a cliff with you if you wanted.

You both walked nice and slowly to the bar talking about your almates. You needed to know if the junk shop carried more circuit boards for pistachio since Nioz fried your poor crow. When you came to the outside of the Black Needle you couldn't help but notice a very large motorbike parked outside. Your initial thought was who was big enough to ride somethings like that. Your question was answered instantly upon entering the bar upon seeing the most massive man ever sitting at the bar.

"MINK!" Aoba shouted with a smile. You swore sonic over here knew just about everyone on this damn island. The man turned around and gave Aoba a glance of understanding. "Mink meet my friend (y/n), (y/n) this is Mink," Aoba introduced you. You put your hand out to shake. You were slightly scared by how large his hands were.

"Nice to meet you," Mink said in a deep and monotonous fashion. His clothing was a bit silly and he had obviously a lot of hair that has been pulled into dreads. He smelt faintly like cinnamon.

"Hay guys what's up," Mizuki finally noticed you had come in. You were now sitting in between Aoba and Mink feeling nervous as ever.

"How's it going," you smiled.

"Good... Business is still pretty good on the weekends but it's getting space during the weeks for some reason," Mizuki complained about business.

"It must have something to do with the weather. Did you lose power last night?" Aoba asked mentioning the storm.

"Nah. Say what happened to you (y/n) you look awful bro??" Mizuki sounded very concern.

"It's nothing," you tired to brush him off.

"It seems like you were strangled," Mink said calmly.

"How on earth did you-?" Aoba was cut off.

"You suck at makeup," he said bluntly. Mizuki just shook his head. Aoba leaned over the counter to whisper something into Mizuki's ear. He was probably explaining what happened.

"Were you attacked?" Mink asked you not even looking away from his drink.

"Sort of... Not really," you mumbled not wanting to talk about your relationship with a total stranger. Even if he WAS Aoba's friend. You couldn't believe how many people your Blue haired friend knew. Two blond men approached the bar behind you. Both men appeared on either side of you causing you to jump. It was those twins Virus and Trip.

"Hey there hot stuff," Trip grinned. Mink looked agitated.

"What are you two doing here?" Aoba asked.

"Business is business," Virus said fixing His glasses. "Besides I saw your hair from a mile away and decided to say hi," he added.

"Is there anyone you DON'T know Aoba?" you said trying not to make eye contact with Trip.

"Oh come on can you stop pretending like were strangers?" Virus sounded annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" you looked to Aoba for help.

"He's got amisa guys, that's why I had to introduce him the way I did," Aoba explained. The two nodded in unison as if they understood.

"I know you two? I used to live on the island?" if your head wasn't hurting enough already it sure was now.

"Hay calm down," Aoba shushed you.

"Maybe we can make him remember," Virus suggested with a small smirk. Aoba gave a warning glare to him. "Come now I am a little hurt you have no recollection of our adventures with Cold Fang and Sly Blue," Virus said calmly. Suddenly you found yourself having a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold Fang???? Man I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better alter ego name. I'm low key lame af with names.


	20. Disordered

Ear splitting techno music bombarded you. It's base so strong it shook your very heart strings. You were some what confused for a moment, thinking you had lost your buddies in the crowd of people on the dance floor. You saw the blue hair and orange jacket and instantly gripped Sly Blue.

"Get off fucking punk- Oh it's you!" Sly's attitude swung quickly recognizing you.

"Where the hell did Virus and Trip go!?" you yelled over the music as you and Sly fought your way to the bar. It wasn't even that crowded. This club was a rave Club and the rave only just begun now. You knew as soon as the rave pit broke up you and Sly would be taking the center to compete in Rhyme and destroy some foolish idiots.

"You have the memory of a fucking fish! They went to go place bets. We've got less than an hour till show time!" Sly groan as the two of you slid into the bar. You both odder the same drink as normal. You actually didn't know what was in the thing you ordered since normally Virus suggested it to you.

"Fuck... I hope those two cunts get back soon. I need a fix before this damn game tonight," you groaned to Sly.

"I wanna dance before this shit show gets rolling," Sly said. The both of you squinted into the crowd looking for the 6 foot tall blond pare. A 'fix' was a drug from the Planetary Jail, you and Sly had no idea where Virus and Trip got them but it improved your playing in Rhyme by ten fold and made you give zero shits. You were barely buzzed by the time you saw the 'twins' finally emerge from the crowd. Trip was carefully counting a large stack of money.

"Sorry boy's had to do business, glad to see you found each other again," Trip said almost too softly and sarcastically to be header over the din. Trip pocketed the cache before he slid next to Sly Blue at the bar.

"No hard feelings?" Trip asked you and Sly.

"Yeah sure whatever, you got the good shit for tonight right?" You persisted. Virus held up a small bag full of yellow looking pills. You reached for them but he snatched them away from your reach with a smirk. You swore you could have snapped his glasses right there, but you wanted those pills too badly to ruin your shot like that.

"Un-uh," He wagged a finger in your pissed off face. You knew you needed to stay calm, you couldn't fuck this up for you and Sly both. Sly would just scrap you and find someone to replace you if you fucked any of this lifestyle up.

"You wanna win tonight's match?" Trip asked.

"Fuck you mean asking that you dumbass?" Sly snared. you just nodded. Virus grinned widely at you.

"You know the drill then? You gotta say please and thank you? Did no one teach you manners Fang?" Virus leaned in so he could speak that in your ear. You just rolled your eyes.

"C'mon Sly let's get it over with," You said pulling on his jacket a bit.

"Fuck off fag," He snarled at you before pouncing on you. His mouth collided roughly with yours as he forced you onto the bar. His lips were a bit hungry for yours despite this act being mealy to get your drugs. The two of you began to furiously make out right there on the bar. Catching quite an audience. The two of you fought for dominance as the top dog. Biting and kicking but maintaining intimate contact all the while. Virus and Trip both seemed to be extremely entertained by the bizarrely violent sexual act between the two of you. You manage to overpower Sly Blue by going directly for the goods in his bulge. You gave him a good squeeze forcing a moan from him.

"I win!" you shouted throwing your friend off you.

"Ah that was a very obvious moan there Sly, Looks like Fang gets first dibs," Virus smirked. Sly Blue looked furious, but he knew the rules so he kept his trap shut.

"Good job Fang," Trip remarked as Virus pored 5 pills into you palm. You instantly knocked them back without a second thought. Not much changed in the first few seconds. You just watched Sly arguing with Virus and Trip. Then it hit you. All sound but the music faded. It seemed like the music as playing in your very own head. As if suddenly traveling into a tunnel, Sly, Trip and Virus seemed to be getting further away from you. What they were doing no longer meant anything to you as blissful euphoria filled you like the music. Suddenly Virus was all you saw. His glasses shining in a way so his eyes were hidden.

"Let's dance," Was said somewhere as it echoed over and over again, you were moving now. Warmth, energy, movement. You were dancing and grinding with who knew. You guessed it was either Trip or Virus. You didn't care who, you just wanted to dance to the sound. The strain lights made it so all vision felt like you were falling through space making it impossible for you to know where you were. You didn't give a damn where you were because it felt so good to be moving here in this hot space. You felt yourself pulled by the MC into the center of the Rave pit to dance off with another person you'd never seen before. 'Let's Dance,' her face distorted in your mind beyond any form of recognition. The two of you began moving wieldy. You accepting defeat only after the small woman managed not only to break dance your ass to the next dimension but also execute a full backwards flip in the small space. You bled back into the crowd of life. 'Let's Dance' you no longer knew if the others knew of your location amongst the sweaty pulsating crowd. It was at a point were you become one with the crowd, no longer caring what happened in this lifted state of mind. Your joy bubbling over into almost shrieks as your body continued to moved against your will!

Suddenly Usui had appeared, only she seemed to be in your mind, your body being forced into Rhyme without really comprehending you no longer were in the rave. Now standing beside you was Pistachio, Sly and Ren. You're challengers stood across from you looking eager. You had no clue who they were and there faces were impossible for you to decipher. Time in Rhyme moved impossibly fast. Your almate moving at superhuman speeds, your commands coming out of you like blood from a wound. The spinning virtual reality had you in a whorl. 'Let's dance!' Soon your own fists were colliding with the other player's face. The satisfying feeling of flesh giving what behind your knuckles made your heartbeat escalate to new heights. Sly's spin at was shrieking in agony as Sly Blue laughed. He was tearing them apart from the inside out. You on the other hand had the ability to form weapons and tonight in the haze some how you got your bloody hands on an aluminum bat. Blood was flying all over the Arian and masters and allmates clashed in a manner much like a gladiator match. Here the winner was the survivor. You were doing an sufficient job of beating the living Christ out of this being.

Then like that the match was over. You on the other hand still had the energy of a nuclear reactor. Someone was raising your hand up like the winner of a boxing match. 'FANG!!' was being shouted it seamed like by every single person in the crowd. Now your vision was officially shot. Just light and dark made its way into your vision, no words only music filled your head and all sensation of what your body was soon was lost.


	21. Seeing Double

What was going on? You were back in the Black Needle now. Aoba was staring at you confused, you in a cold sweat. Virus and Trip looked both afraid and satisfied.   
"Wow I had no memory of being such a party hound," you mumbled, rubbing your head, the sound of the techno music never left your mind. 

"Are you okay?" Aoba asked you. You nodded not too sure of yousef or what you just had experienced.

"I think I had a flashback?" you asked yourself looking form Virus to Trip and back to Aoba. "I'm a little unnerved by my memories?" 

"Did you remember how much you missed us?" Trip smirked at you. You felt a cold feeling in your stomach. something about these two made you feel like they were not friends of yours. you were about to stammer when Aoba interrupted your train of thoughts. 

"I mean I'm sure he does now he's remembered, right?" he said in a way that made you feel like he was trying to save your skin. 

"Oh well, yeah, I mean only naturally," you responded nervously. Something about the way Aoba acted seemed like he didn't want the two blonds to know the truth. 

"Well it's sweet to know were missed," Virus said fixing his spectacles in a way that caught the glare. Out of the two of them you had the worst feeling about him but at the same time felt you were also closer to him in the past. The way you and Aoba acted in your flashback kept replaying in your head. The fact you used to cheat in Rhyme or do experimental ecstasy seemed less shocking to you than the way these two rich looking demons seemed to be ex-managers for you and your blue haired friend. You wanted to leave the Black Needle more than ever now. Every three seconds you were surrounded by unsavory characters. Aoba surrounded himself with so many shady folk, you wanted out. At the same time you begin to wonder if you were any better than the rest of Aoba's friends.

"Dude stay with me," Aoba snapped his fingers in front of your zoned out face.

"I'm sorry... I need to get out of here," you said going to get up. you were stopped by Trip's hand gripping your wrist tightly. 

"Not just yet, aren't you going to give us your new coil number? Virus and I have been waiting for you to come home from the mainland for so long and would love to meet up with you to get back on track," He said with a small smirk. You wanted to protest but for some reason you felt to afraid to deny them. 

"True, we've really missed you (y/n)," Trip added, getting between you and Aoba so you were sandwiched between the two very tall men. 

"O-oh well, I mean okay. Here is my number... When would you guys like to meet?" you felt very nervous as you typed your number into Virus and then Trip's coils. 

"How about at the rave club down the block at ten tomorrow night?" Trip proposed. 

"Sure as long as I'm aloud to come with him," Aoba interjected. The two looked very irritated for a moment.

"Oh well yes naturally you can come along to," Virius said after a small breath. After that the blond men let you and Aoba slip out of the bar. Aoba bidded Mink a farewell and a look that seemed apologetic for being interrupted. 

"Dude I've never been moor uncomfortable in my life," you explained to your best friend. 

"They aren't all that bad but they do still scare me a bit even if they claim there old ways are behind them..." Aoba said. You new he invited himself to keep you safe. 

*

You went back to Koujaku's house less afraid of his temper after meeting thing one and two. You knew you needed to talk to Koujaku about the night pervious to, even if you didn't want to in the slightest. You really wanted to forget that night and set it behind you but it was not going to go that way. Instead of calling you sent Koujaku a text telling him to come home. Witch you got a simple 'okay' in return.


	22. Talk it Out

You sat nervously in the bedroom on the edge of the bed, waiting for Koujaku to come home. It had taken some serious onvining to let abo leva you to handle this on your own. You'd made a good point that if you were not able to handle koujaku on your own then you wouldn't be able to maintain a relationship with him. Still that being said your heart skipped a beat when you heard the front door open. Koujaku sounded to move slow and deliberate before he came into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, holding his breath. his hair was a mess and not tied back and he had dark circles under his eyes. Apart from that you noticed red streaks seemed to have permeated Koujaku's hair... but they looked natural and not dyed witch confused you. You tried to look at him despite the cold fear in you that almost caused you to shake. why were you this scared? 

"How do say I'm sorry?" Koujaku asked form the doorway. His voice sounded just as rough as yours. 

"I-I dont know," you looked away from him not sure how to progress this interaction. 

"No explanation of what happened last night is an excuse but I feel like I at the least owe you some sort of explanation," he said walking slowly into the room. you tensed up as he got closer witch made him stop halfway to the bed. 

"Nothing you say I think will make me feel at ease. I'll be honest nothing can make me feel at ease lately. I feel like the more I'm hear the more danger I'm in and the more danger I create," you explained as the image of the blind monsters and their hollow grins flashed in your mind for a moment. you regretted making plans with them. 

"I'm not expecting it to fix anything," Koujaku said, "but I want you to know why for sanity's sake." You looked form your hands back to him trying to focus on this rather than what had happened at the Black Needle.

"Okay, I supposed I'm curious about why you do have this... problem. aoba seams to know," You added. You'd expected him to be surprised but he just gave a knowing nod at that. 

"I'm one of Tou's experiments," He said bluntly causing you to seam both even more afraid but simultaneously intrigued. "Do you remember what I had told you about my father and being forcibly tattooed?" he asked slowly trying to move closer to the bed again. You were tens as ever but you knew he was not going to do anything so you let him sit as far from you as possible on the bed. 

"Yes I remember you explaining it to me when I first met you," you said harkening back to the morning after you'd been beat up and he'd taken you in to care for you. (AN: from the Goodmoring chapter if you need a refresher!) 

"A man named Ryuuhou, a employ of Tou and an 'artist' was the one who did this to my body. The thing is along with this hideous markings he left a much more advanced tattoo behind. This was Tou's first attempts at mind control. This tatto only appears when I am angry. it is a large pattern of flowers that appears on my back and if I do not control my temper it becomes brighter and beginning to feed off my anger turning me slowly into a monster of pure rage," with this explanation he removed the top portion of his kimon to reveal a tattoo you'd never seen on his back, bright red flowers belomed across his skin. "This... this rage when I was first exposed to it... it led me to do horrible things and well... it is the very reason I left the main land. I cam to Aoba first when I came here because I knew he'd be the only one open enough to want to remind my friend after everything..." Koujaku trailed off and looked away from you. You had a strong feeling of sadness in your gut that made you almost sympathise, or perhaps, ach for him, though the ice was still in your gut. "I don't want you to feel pity for me. I don't want this to make you feel any less about last night. I should have never done what I did to you and you deserve to be safe," he added still speaking away from you. You stared for a long time at his tattoo that seemed to have appeared magically. You stared and stared wondering what to say. 

"I really do care about you. Still I'm horrified despite trying to get over my fear. I don't know what I want but I don't want to just give up on you. I wish I knew a way to reverse what happened to you, you're so kind and selfless when your anger is not eating you," you admitted trying to process things yourself. 

"It doesn't matter how nice I am when I'm sane. I have the potential to do so much worse to you (Y/N). I don't trust myself now," He said. him not looking your way hurt a lot. 

"Look at me," you finally mustered the courage to gently grip his shoulder and move him so he was facing you. You could tell he too was once just at your touch. "I know much worse could of happened I know what happened should have but moping about it won't help either of us if we ant to keep our relationship alive. Do you want me in your life?" you finally asked him. He paused for a long while looking into your eyes with his ruby red ones. 

"I want to be a part of your life as much as I can, your one of the kindest people I've ever met, but the idea that being in your life means I might possibly be the one to end it scares me," he finally said. 

"I want to help you, Koujaku, I really do... I want you in my life so badly but I need to know that you want to try to stay with me and let me help you instead of running away again," you finally said moving you hand down to grasp one of his. He took a deep breath. 

"I don't know how you'd be able to help. The only way I'd know how to fix this is to find the bastard Ryuuhou and force him to reverse what he'd done," Koujaku said in an almost joking tone. 

"I couldn't hunt him down and make him undo what he's done," you said gripping Koujaku's hand. he looked surprised.

"I was not serious!" he seemed taken aback. 

"But I am," you said looking fericily at him. 

"It makes me somehow ever more anxious thinking of what he'd try to do to you," Koujaku said very seriously. "Besides even if you did find him I don't know if he could or would change what he's done."

"Well maybe we should look for a reverse on our own then before we go hunting down evil tattoo artist then," you suggested. A very faint smile flickered onto Koujaku's face. You stopped for a moment before leaning in and planning a soft kiss on his lips causing you to finally untens a little. He paused or amount looking at you before he leaned in and kissed you more passionately, embracing you gently in his large arms. Finally you both relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha no I know that I haven't written anything since October. Life comes at you fast sometimes. I have I think 5 chapters left in this that are loosely planned out so were coming up to the last leg of this fanfic. I do have future fanfictions planned but it's been slow moving for me and my writing.


	23. Let's Dance

Koujaku seemed to still tip toe around you even after your conversation. Though you did feel better after your conversation it felt like an invisible way had been constructed between the two of you. He seemed to not say much more than was was obligatory. That night when you slept n the same bed he made sure not to even get close enough for you to feel his warmth. That chilled you to the bone, causing you to toss and turn in the night. It was not just Koujaku that was disturbing you but the grins of those two madmen you agreed to see tomorrow. Virus and trip were both very unnerving to you in their own unique ways. It was not the same off putting feeling that punk kids gave off. There was something distinctly evil about the way that they two of them conducted themselves. You tired to remember more of your past but as soon as you though you'd finally figured something out you fell into a deep slumber. 

Some awful sound woke you up. It was Pistachio, your almate, cawing in your face. 

"Wake up (y/n)!" He screeched. You sat up rubbing the sand out of your eyes. He was sitting on you knees with your coil at his feet. "Your coil has been going of non stop for almost an hour." An HOUR!? You panicked, though no words came out of your mouth do to sleepiness. You snatched your coil form the bird. Low and behold a slew of missed calls form Aoba and some texts from Koujaku. it just then dawned on you he was gone. It was not as late as you had anticipated. You decided to reed your texts before answering Aoba's calls. The texts didn't say much.

"(y/n), I have gone into work early today. If you need anything you know where to find me. Have a nice day," is what his text said. You sighed a bit off put he didn't wake you up before leaving. Though you knew he did this almost most certainly to avoid you. You tried to fix your hair a bit before hitting the call back button on Aoba's name. He answered almost instantly.

"I feel like you'd sleep until you died if I didn't call you," he said before anything else. 

"Good morning to you to Aoba," you replied in a snarky tone. 

"Mornin' sleeping beauty!" he beamed.

"Why were you calling me like a mad man?" you asked him.

"Its after twelve, I had a half shift at work today. I'm bored and I figured we could hang out before we go out tonight," he shrugged. Anyone else this would have been asked but this was more so phrased by Aoba as though it was going to happen weather or not you wanted. 

"Is there no one else around to play with you?" this came out a lot meaner than you intended. 

"No not really. You're the only one who's basically unemployed," he laughed. 

"'Kay, let me get dressed and I'll head over to your pl-"

"Actually I was thinking we could meet outside Koujaku's shop? I kind of want to go see him" he cut you off. 

"Uhh, okay sure that works better for me since I don't have to walk that far form his house," you agreed though nervous as to why Aboa would want to do this. 

*

You were standing outside of Koujaku's salon waiting for Aoba and preying no one noticed you. Pistachio was perched don your shoulder in standby and you were nervously looking around. Finally a blue mass rounded the corner that you recognized as your best friend. 

"You took a lot longer to get here than I expected?" you remarked.

"I walked all the way from my job to here. It's a lot further than my granny's place," Aoba explained. You nodded in understanding. 

"So why did you want to come to talk to Koujaku while he's at work?" you asked. 

"I have some choice words for him, on our behalf you know. Your neck looks worse today than it did yesterday," he pointed. Your stomach dropped a little. 

"He told me you knew why he acted the way he did," you said quietly putting a hand to the bruises unconsciously. 

"Oh I know way more about him than anyone one on this planate but a reason is not an excuse," Aboa pointed out. He then grasped you firmly by the wrist and dragged you into the salon. At first no one noticed you and your fuming friend. But suddenly the whole place fell silent as Koujaku stoped dead in his tracks. He had been receiving payment and cleaning the work aria where a happy young woman had just gotten what could only be described as a manic pixy dream girl bob. 

"Ah what are you two doing here. Is everything okay?" Koujaku asked trying to hid his obvious fear behind a smile. 

"You damn well know everything is not okay," Aoba said stomping over like an angry mother to Koujaku.

"Aoba pleas don't make a scene," you pleaded as anxiety began to make you dizzy. 

"What?" Koujaku just looked confused and nervous. 

"You know how angry and disappointed I am in you? For treating (y/n) the way you did!?" he shouted. Now women in the parlor were beggining to mutterer to each other. 

"Aoba this is not between you and me. Please don't make this into something bigger than it needs to be," Koujaku said in a very low voice as he placed the seizors he was holding down and put his hands up in defense. 

"I don't really care if he's your boy friend you know? (y/n) is my best friend and anyone who hurts him has to answer to me. He might be able to kiss and make up but you know I'm not that way," Aoba continued. Now people really were murmuring frantically. 

"Aobe please!" you begged. 

"Aoba what id it you want form me? I can't do much more than apologies profusely and swear on my mother that this will never happen again. What the hell more do you want!?" Koujaku lost his temper slightly. Aoba seemed to become more enflamed after being yelled at to the point his eyes seemed to be glowing yellow. At the same time he seemed to not know where he wanted to go form there. You managed to step between the two. 

"Aoba please, I know your mad about what happened but look, I have to handed this one myself. and Koujaku I know you made a mistake, i understand, but its going to take time for me to feel okay again and i need you to try not to push me away or things will never get better," you finally broke though two the both of them. 

"I'm sorry it feels like Im pushing you away," Koujaku said to the floor. 

"I'm sure you are along with everything else," Aoba sighed gaining his thoughts again. "Look I want things to work out with the both of you, I really do but I'm seriously worried," Aboa finally said in a tame manner. 

"I can handle myself,' you said to him. "I know I have had a really awful accident but I'm still a grown man. I appreciate you looking out for me I really do but you shouldn't worry yourself sick," you said to Aoba. 

"(y/n) I'm going to make everything up to you, i swear," Koujaku said. 

"i trust you," you replied. Truly wondering how much of that you believed. 

"I'm sorry I made a seen in the middle of your shift, Koujaku. We should get going," he added. 

"I'll see you tonight?" Koujkau asked you. 

"Actually no, were going out clubbing tonight to meet up with some old friends," you explained. Koujaku's face dropped into something of a concerned frown. 

"Please be carful," he requested. 

"We will," Aoba said before leavening the shop. You followed him though you bided Koujaku goodbye and gave him the location of the club before leaving. 

"I don't trust the people were meeting," you told Koujaku. You felt uneasy now about just everyone you knew. 

*  
(AN: that was more exposition than I planned sorry) 

Night came faster than you'd had expected since you'd just been playing games with Aoba for the majority of the day. You bathe spent a long time debating on weather or not to take your almates, and finally decided to keep them at home on sleep. This would make the temptation to play rhyme less if one of the demon twins tried to spike your drinks or something else. Aoba and you cleaned yourselves up and made yourselves look nice despite the very nature of a rave club being forgiving to disheveled looks. It took less then ten minutes to walk to the club. The towering pair of blinds were actually waiting for you outside the club as you came closer. The music was so loud you could hear the muffled sounds form outside in the neon lit street. 

"How are you boy's tonight?" Virus asked you. You were already nervous. 

"Fine, though I'm a little skeptic as to how catching up in a rave club will be very effective," Aoba laughed.

"Its a good place to jog his memory," Trip grinned and jabbed his thumb in your direction. 

"I'm not too sure how well thats gonna work," you laughed nervously.He just raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Shall we gentlemen?" Virus said motioning toward the bouncer. You all nodded and followed him. the bouncer seemed to know Virus and Trip and let the fore of you into the auditory assault of the club. "Try to stick together now!" he yelled though the crowded club. 

"Lets do the buddy system, like old times. ill take sly and fang can go with Virus," Trip proposed. You and Aoba both shared a nervous glance. 

"Maybe we can spice it up? I can go with (y/n) and you two can keep na eye on each other?" Aoba tried to rebut. 

"Nah thats no fun, you see each other all the time and the same for me and Virus," Trip said, and with that he grabbed Aoba. "Come on lets dance, stop acting like a mom," he said and whisked them away leavening you alone with Virus. 

"Come on beautiful, let me buy you a drink," he half joked. You just laughed nervously and followers him through the crowd of people.


End file.
